A game of tease
by Miyako Izumi
Summary: Mikado leads a normal school life until suddenly it takes an unexpected turn... Be warned: Will include yaoi later on...
1. Class president from hell

_**A game of tease**_

My name is Ruyugamine Mikado. I attend high school like a normal student in the middle of Ikebukuro . This is the story of how my life turned into some utter disaster.

_Monday 16 of May_

" No, no, no, NO! I'm late!" He literally ran out of my bed to get my uniform, quickly undressed and changed into my uniform. I ran down the hallways of my apartment into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MY HAIR!" Mikado shouted at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell are you shouting about?" a voice said coming from Mikado's room. The footsteps lightly made their way to bathroom and then froze.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR HAIR MIKADO?" Kida shouted. Mikado's hair was like a Mohawk at the back and then curly on the sides.

The room was silent for 10 seconds until they both broke the silence by laughing their throats out. Mikado wiped the tears from his eyes and refocused his thoughts.

"Give me…a moment to.. fix..my hair..ok?" Mikado said still panting from lack of breath.

"Sure." Kida replied holding back some laughter.

"But.. get dressed ok? We're gonna be late."

"You're like my mother." Kida said as he shut the door on Mikado.

After some time, Mikado had managed to fix his hair from being a total mess and to get two pieces of bread from the kitchen before having to rush out the door to get to school on time with Kida. Even though school wasn't very far away, Mikado didn't really like to get out of bed in the morning. But today was different. Today was the start of the school festival.

Which meant, no lessons, no homework, and no annoying teachers!

They both reached the school gates and ran inside the building to the locker room. Barely anyone was there while they took off their shoes and put their indoor shoes on.

Mikado was glad that Kida was in his class. No matter what situation he was in, he would always be able to make it so that it wasn't awkward. Mikado had always been a shy and quiet kid, so whenever he was late and had to open that door to hell ( Also known as the class room ) his face would light up bright red from embarrassment. So Mikado always felt at ease when Kida was around…

Well maybe not all the time… There was one thing that Mikado didn't necessarily like about Kida… And that was how he…

Kida swung the door wide open a shouted at the top of his lungs " Hellooooooooooooooo, Masaomi in the house!"

… Wasn't embarrassed about anything.

The teacher hit Kida on the back of his head with some pieces of paper she had rolled up, and gave him his regular scolding. The class continued to giggle at Kida as we made our way to our seats.

Mikado took his notes out and stared out the window until class was over.

The day had passed by quickly and it was already last lesson. Mikado sat down in his seat and actually paid attention.

"So, starting tomorrow we will be working on the school festival. So does anyone have any suggestions?" The class president asked.

Some girls suggested a maid and butler café which got the most volunteers.

A group of girls started giggling and one girl stood up and raised her hand.

"Um, we just thought that maybe…the guys..could…dress up as maids and the girls as butlers." Her face flustered bright red as she sat back down.

The boys just sat there in silence with their mouths hanging open.

"That's a great idea!" The class president was a girl so of course she wanted to make the boys suffer. And because there were more girls in the class than boys the votes for "Hell no" was out of the question.

"Then it's decided. We'll begin tomorrow." The president finished as the bell rang.

Kida and Mikado stood up from their desks looking like ghosts and made their way to the exit of the school building. They returned their indoor shoes to the lockers and put on their street shoes and struggled to walk home in a straight line.

"Worst…"

"Day.."

"EVER!" Mikado and Kida shouted.

_Wow. Sorry for the crappy title ( I'll probably change it later )and if this chapter was a bit short but intend to make them longer and later on will include some Yaoi. So be warned. Stop here if you don't want your brain to be scarred forever and more. But to the people who love yaoi ( like moi XD) please have patience and enjoy._


	2. A certain raven

I shot up in my bed when I heard the annoying sound of my alarm.

"Ugh, a maid cafe, huh? How troublesome." Mikado sighed.

I slipped on my uniform and walked down the stairs.

As I opened the door to the kitchen I saw something obscene.

"Ohaayoo, Mikado-chan!" The man said.

This man had a black coat with fluffy ends and jet black hair. One of Ikebukuro's most dangerous men.

As soon as I came to my senses I finally opened my mouth.

"I refuse to believe that one of Ikebukuro's most dangerous men is in my kitchen."

And I slammed the door closed. I quickly grabbed my school bag and ran for the door, but as expected He had made it before me.

"Now, now, where are you going, Mi-ka-do?" He playfully said my name with a giant grin on his face that I did not like at all. It probably meant something like, "You think you can get away from me but I know where you live, where you go to school and your families id, so don't even think about it, okay?"

"Haha, I-I have to go to school now so-" before I could finish my sentence Izaya had my arms locked behind my back.

"Hmm, that sounds fun, doesn't it. What are you doing at school right now that makes you want to go so desperately? "

"I-It's nothing special really it's just something that I need to prepare before hand."

"Oh come on. Tell me about it." He chuckled softly in my ear. It must have sent a thousand shivers down my spine.

"It-It's a… a.."

"It's a?

"Ma-maid café." I said looking at the floor flushed red.

Izaya laughed.

"Who would have thought that Mikado would have to dress up as a maid?"

My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Don't underestimate me, Mikado. I know everything there is to know. I just wanted to see your reaction." He teased. "Well, I'll be leaving first then. Have a nice day at school, Mikado. I can't wait 'til the school festival. It'll be really interesting." Izaya grinned until he was out of sight.

"G-god…GOD DAMN YOU IZAYA!"

In the end, it resulted as Mikado being late to school that day.

"Dude, why do you look so tired when school only just started?" Kida asked.

"Hehe, I wonder?" I said with a hint of anger.

This is going to be the worst school festival ever!


	3. Mikado, you're drunk

RINGGG!

The school bell rang to hint the end of school lessons. Mikado sighed with relief and buried his head in his arm exhausted from earlier today when he had found Izaya in his house.

"Well, that's it for today, don't be sick tomorrow, 'kay?" Sensei said as she left the room.

The students gathered into their group of friends as they left for home.

"-do….Mi-ka-do?!" Kida appeared in front of Mikado.

Mikado nearly jumped out of his seat.

"M-masaomi. Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me."

"But you were spacing out and I've been calling your name for the last 2 minutes."

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, I've got something to do, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, seeya." Mikado grabbed his school bag and left the classroom. As he started to walk down the entrance stairs he saw someone running towards him.

"Masaomi?"

Masaomi clapped his hands together and bent over in an apologetic way.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask you a favor? I just remembered that I have something else to do in the time I'm supposed to be working."

"So, you want me to work in your place?"

"Onegai!" Masaomi clapped his hands together once again and bent down even lower.

"Okay, but you'll have to pay me back dude."

"Thanks man!" Masaomi returned to normal and scruffed Mikado's hair as he went running off again.

"If I remember correctly, he works part-time in a bar, right?"

xxx

"Welcome!" The manager of the bar exclaimed. "Oh, sorry kid, this a bar for 18 years and over."

"Uh, no, um…I'm standing in for Masaomi Kida today." Mikado stuttered nervously to the manager.

"Oh, that's okay then. What's you're name, kid?

"Ryuugamine Mikado, sir." Mikado replied still a little nervous.

"Well, Ryuugamine-kun, you'll be working at the bar with this guy." The manager pointed to the young blonde adult that was serving at the bar.

Mikado's jaw dropped.

"I'm working with…Shizuo Heiwajima?!" Mikado couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ring ring

"Oh, better get to work Ryuugamine-kun. Your uniform is in the back."

"H-hai." Mikado made his way over to the bak and changed into a black suit that was originally made for Masaomi, so it was a bit big. He finished changing and hurried to his place and stood next to THE Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Hey, kid. Can you serve this person, please?" Shizuo asked Mikado.

"S-sure," Mikado responded "What would you like, sir?

"One beer, please kid." The man responded.

Mikado made his way over to the glasses. After searching, he found the beer glass. He reached his hands up and got up on his tip-toes to try and reach it, but still couldn't.

"So…close…"

Mikado felt a warm body behind his and saw an arm grab the beer glass.

"Here, kid. You wanted this right?" Mikado turned around to find Shizuo with the beer glass in his hand.

"T-thank you, Heiwajima-san." Mikado said while taking the glass from Shizuo's hand.

"Call me Shizuo. That's what my friends call me." Shizuo said with a heart warming smile with a small hint of blush on his face and continued with his work again.

"Okay, Shizuo. You can call me Mikado." Mikado smiled and returned back to his spot and started pouring the beer in to the glass. He was rather confused with his emotions.

"It's THE Shizuo, but I'm not afraid." Mikado thought to himself as he handed the beer over to the man.

Within 20 minutes, the bar got awfully busy.

"Hey, ki- uh, Ryuugamine-kun, can you serve the tables as well?" The manager shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure" Mikado answered. He went over to a table of Middle aged men that looked quite drunk.

"C-can I get you something sirs? Mikado stuttered and blushed a tiny bit.

"Oh, what a cutie! You're quite something aren't you, kid?" One of the drunk men blushed and grabbed for Mikado tie, pulling him in.

"Why don't you come on home with me tonight, huh? We can do something fun." The man chuckled in Mikado's ear and he blushed up to his ears.

"Three more beers, please, cutie." The other man said.

Mikado nodded and hurried off behind the bar still flushed red.

"What was up with them? What are they going to do to me?" Mikado was going a bit dizzy just thinking about it.

Shizuo glanced over at Mikado.

"You okay, Mikado? You don't look so good." Shizuo said, worry in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Mikado responded quickly looking away to hide his still flushed face as he carried the beer glasses to the drunk men at the table.

Mikado placed the beers down and for some reason had one left over. He was sure he'd only poured three.

"Whose is this, cutie? The man asked with a smirk on his face.

"I-I must have made a mistake in the orders, I'll go return-" The man grabbed Mikado's tie again and brought his ear towards the man's mouth.

"It'd be a waste to pour it away, don't cha think?" The man chuckled with a smirk still on his face. "Why don't you drink it up, kid?"

Mikado shivered and tugged away from the man. Mikado grabbed the glass off the table and turned to walk back to the bar when the man caught mikado's hips and started pouring the beer into Mikado's mouth.

"Hnn….ugh…guhg" Mikado started to drown in the beer that was being poured down his throat and saw Shizuo running towards him and he punched the man in the face and pulled Mikado towards his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIM, ASSHOLE!" Shizuo threw another punch at the man and he went flying across the room knocked out.

"Mikado! Are you okay?" Shizuo tilted Mikado chin up.

"Ugh..I'm *hic***** okay *hic*." Mikado answered hiccupping with his face flushed red.

"You're obviously not, Mikado. You're drunk." Shizuo picked Mikado up princess style and started walking towards the back.

"Hey manager, I'm taking this guy home. Also call the police and arrest the sexual assaulter."

"Sure. Here's your clothes. Oh, and here's Ryuugamine-kun's clothes." The manager gave Mikado's house address to Shizuo.

"I'm.." Mikado started.

"Hm?" Shizuo and the manager looked at Mikado.

"I'm sorry, I *hic* couldn't do my *hic* job." Tears started flowing from Mikado's eyes.

The manager smiled. "Don't worry about it, kid. Come back here if you ever want to work part-time. Now go rest up."

Shizuo walked out the front door into the busy night of Ikebukuro.

Mikado wiped the tears from his face and started to apologize to Shizuo.

"It's fine. That guy was way too drunk, I'm just glad he didn't do anything too serious. By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you a little too light? Are you eating correctly? Does your family cook for you?" Shizuo burst out a bunch of questions at once and Mikado started going dizzy again.

"I..I don't live with my parents. I left them in my home town to attend this high school. So I live on my home and I don't really have time to eat most of the time." Mikado explained.

"You're really brave, Mikado. I'd never been able to that at your age. Wait…How old are you?"

"I'm still sixteen."

"You make me feel old." Shizuo started pouting while he continued to walk and talk to the tipsy Mikado.

"Why? How old are you?" Mikado asked with a slight giggle.

"I'm twenty two now."

"Wow," Mikado decided to start teasing Shizuo to see his reaction. "I didn't know you were so old! I mean you look like an old man, but the fact you're actually that old. Ouch."

Shizuo glared at Mikado and his irritated smile started to appear on his face.

"Is that so? Am I That old? You look like a little girl to me. Your also as light as one." Shizuo teased Mikado back.

Mikado face flushed deep red again. "I-I'm not a girl."

"Are you sure about that?" Shizuo playfully grinned.

"I'm defiantly male." Mikado looked away from shizuo's still grinning face.

"You can let me down now."

"Don't wanna."

"Huh? But I wanna."

"But I don't, so tough luck."

"That's not fair." Mikado started squirming in Shizuo's firm grip, but it only made it worse.

"Uwah!" Mikado slipped out of Shizuo's grip and fell into his chest. Mikado pulled his face away from Shizuo's chest and looked up at Shizuo's now deep flushed face.

Mikado was confused at first, but then realized what position he was in. His arms were around Shizuo's neck and his legs wrapped around Shizou's back. Mikado must have done it as a reflex when he was falling.

Mikado blushed deep red and looked back at Shizuo's still deep flushed face.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll get off-"

"No. Stay like this. It's easier to carry you like this." Shizuo continued walking and Mikado's face flushed an even deeper red.

"What in the world? Why is he holding me like this? IT feels really weird. I'm feeling really hot. What is this strange sensation? Is it the alcohol?" Mikado thought to himself.

The more Shizuo walked the more Mikado slightly bumped up and down.

"Ouch. Something's hurting on my chest. What is it?" Mikado wondered and slowing brought his hand up to his chest so that Shizuo couldn't see.

Shizuo tripped slightly and Mikado's chest was pushed forward onto Shizuo's. Mikado's eyes widened. He knew exactly what was hurting.

Because of the heat Mikado was feeling his nipple must have perked up.

Shizuo started walking again and Mikado's chest brushed against Shizuo's. Mikado accidently let out a small moan.

"Hmn.." Mikado covered his mouth to try and stop the moans from being heard.

"Mikado," Mikado jumped at the sound of his name being called. "What was that sound?"

"I-It was nothing! Nothing at ahh!" Shizuo stepped forward in the middle of Mikado's excuse to see if he was lying.

"Mikado," Shizuo's face flushed a deep red. "Could it be that you're-" Mikado covered his mouth.

"Don't say it!"

Shizuo didn't say anything.

Shizuo carried on walking to Mikado's house in silence while Mikado moaned a little every step Shizuo took.

Xxx

"T-Thanks Shizuo." Mikado thanked the blonde man still blushing.

"I-It's nothing. Don't sweat it kid." The blonde man's face was as red as a tomato. He carried the teenager upstairs and into Mikado's bedroom.

"Sleep well." Shizuo's words left an echo in Mikado's big and empty room as he was left in the dark awaiting the next day to come.

"Mm. You too." Mikado replied with a giant smile on his face.

He was glad he had become friends with Ikebukuro's most dangerous man.


	4. Four letters

_Sorry for the late update :P I transferred schools so I only got time to start writing now. Anyway, no time to waste. Go, read! Enjoy._

The following morning….

"'Uhhhhhgggg… No…. what is this immense pain?" Mikado groaned into his pillow. He put his hand to his mouth and breathed out. "Alcohol? Oh… great. A hangover, huh?"

Mikado rolled out of his futon and fell on his face, but this morning he didn't have the energy to feel the pain. He got up and crawled to his uniform and attempted to put it on while he was still on the floor, but science rejected him and he ended up having to stand up. Mikado wobbled around while he finished adjusting his tie and then walked into the bathroom.

He turned the tap on hot and waited for it to fill the sink. Mikado couldn't be bothered to use any of his usual creams and just dunked his face in it.

"-kado..Mikado….Mikado!" A voice shouted a familiar name. Ah, right that's my name. Mikado started to laugh at the fact he had forgotten his name for a second and then his eyes shot open at the realization of his mouth filling up with water and choking.

Something grabbed Mikado by the arm and pulled him towards the figure.

*****Cough* *cough*

Mikado tried looking at the figure, but it was no use. His eyesight was all fuzzy and he couldn't see a thing. He figured maybe he could tell who it was by touch, so he placed his hand on the figures chest. "Holy shit! It's so muscular!" Mikado thought, but he still couldn't figure out who it was from just that. His hand traced the figures body until he reached his neck. I was very warm and the pulse was beating fast. He lifted his hand a little higher and found where the figures hair ended. It was ever so soft and thin.

Mikado blinked a couple of times and tried to recognize the figure once again.

"I-I-I-IZAYA?!" Mikado exclaimed and backed away until he hit the sink with his back.

"heeehh~ You say that, yet you were the one feeling me up." The black haired man's grin seemed to stretch so wide it looked like it would rip through his cheeks.

"I-I only wanted to know who it was, I couldn't see." Mikado struggled to make his explanation persuasive, and it ended up with Izaya closing in on him.

Izaya leaned his head towards Mikado who was now cornered. They were so close, he could feel the raven's breath on his lips.

"W-What?" Mikado asked turning his head away, uncomfortably.

Mikado let out a small nervous breath, and Izaya stepped away.

"I knew it." Izaya sighed and looked at Mikado with a hint of worry.

"What?" Mikado said dumbstruck.

"Al-co-hol. You smell like alcohol and you fell asleep while attempting to wash your face."

Mikado's face flushed red and he started to walk towards the door.

"I was only working."

"Working? Since when? What do you do? Is it dirty business?"

Mikado's head spun around, face flushed an even darker red.

"I-It's not dirty and I'm only standing for Masaomi at the bar…"

"Bar?!" Izaya's facial expression changed into a dark look of hatred.

"What's with that look. It's scary. Especially since he always has a stupid grin on his face when he's around me." Mikado thought.

"There's only one bar around here that will allow kids under 18 work there… and it's the same place where Shizuo works, isn't that right?" Izaya perked his eyebrow and stared with a cold gaze.

"T-that's right." What's this? It hurts? "But I was only standing so it doesn't matter does it?" He looks like he can look right through my soul.

"Is that really so?"

"It is."

"Promise me you won't go back there?"

"I-I promise."

Izaya's stupid grin returned to his face and they both walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, and by the way…"

"What?"

"It's ten to nine."

"FUCK!" Mikado raced downstairs to the door and swung it open. Before he closed it he thanked Izaya and then ran down the empty alleyway.

Right as Mikado was going to turn at the end of the road, something hit his head and knocked him off his feet.

"Ouch.." Mikado rubbed his head with his hand and looked at the object that had magically been flung at him.

"Ah, my school bag." Mikado jumped up and picked up his school bag and turned around to find Izaya at least 10 meters away walking back towards his apartment.

"Arigato!" Mikado shouted and kept running until he got to the school gates.

He sighed with relief when he reached the entrance. Just when he was about to walk in, Masaomi's mother came out.

"Ah, Mikado-kun." Masaomi's mother was quite tall and very pretty. She had golden long hair and hazelnut eyes.

"What brings you here?" Mikado asked as politely as he could.

"Oh, Masaomi seems to have caught a cold and is at home resting with a high fever."

There were only four letters to describe what kind of experience Mikado was going endure today.

"If you don't mind…Could you stand in for Masaomi at the bar today? Oh, that was very rude of me. Sorry, don't worry about it." Masaomi's mother started to walk away.

Don't do it.

"Ah.. Please wait!"

No, baka! What are you doing?

"I can fill in for him. I only live around the corner from there anyway."

Now you've done it.

Masaomi's mother smiled happily at Mikado and thanked him before walking back to her car.

Those four letters…

CRAP!


	5. Wine glasses

"Kangei, kokyaku-sama!" A welcoming voice came from the person inside of the bar.

"H-Hello, again." Mikado walked in and told the chief about Masaomi.

"I understand. You can just work behind the bar today kid- uh, I mean Mikado." The chief gave him a smile and Mikado went to the changing room to get his uniform.

"Ah, Izaya's gonna kill me if he finds out…" Mikado thought of all the ways Izaya could kill him one by one as he changed into his uniform. He walked out of the changing room and bumped into something giant.

Seems Mikado was quite tall himself (166cm), He guessed the giant was around 188cm, but he wasn't scary. He defiantly wasn't fat, he was actually really muscular and warm.

"Kind of like a bear."

"Who's a bear?" A voice asked while quietly chuckling to himself. Mikado looked up and saw Shizuo standing in front of him.

"Ah, n-no one!" Mikado blurted out and stepped back. "Why are you laughing though?"

"Haha, it's just that no one has ever dared to say stuff that I could get really mad at to me because they thought I would kill-"

"You wouldn't do that." Mikado interrupted Shizuo before he could finish.

"Huh?"

"Shizuo would never hurt me, so I'm not scared." Mikado smiled at the tall blonde man and left the room with the now blushing Shizuo.

"Don't say stuff like that kid…" Shizuo cursed under his breath.

Mikado returned to his stand at the bar and waited for customers to arrive in a slight daze. He jumped slightly at the sound of someone coming through the door.

"K-kangei!" Mikado's stutter surprised himself as he cleared the spot the customer sat at. The customer was male, and very handsome. He had Dark brown hair that reached the nape of his neck not to mention, his bangs were very organized. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie that brought out the color of his green eyes. Mikado had a hard time trying to figure out how old the man was. He guessed somewhere between 20 and 30 judging by the size if his body.

"Is something the matter?" The deep voice surprised the young boy, because he had been unconsciously staring at the man.

"A-ah, no, sorry" Mikado broke a small sweat as he reflected on what he had done.

"Ryuugamine Mikado" The man read.

Mikado's eyes shot open and turned to the smirking man.

"D-do you know me?"

The man took a long pause to stare at Mikado, as if he was attempting to come up with a reasonable excuse before answering Mikado.

"I've….heard rumors, and your shirt…"

Mikado looked down at his white shirt to find his name printed on a badge just below his left collarbone.

"Oh, right." Mikado had his suspicions for this man, but his looks disguised all possible ideas. But now that he thought about it, Shizuo and Izaya were also good looking but had a bad side to them too.

Mikado's face flushed red as soon as he realized he had called Shizuo and Izaya good looking. "What am I thinking about!"

Mikado started to clean a beer glass with his right hand and used his left hand to hold the cup.

"So, Sir can I get you anything?"

The man took another long pause before he answered. "Yes…..Can I have a glass of wine?"

Mikado looked up at the man to see if he was joking, but he looked quite serious.

"Y-yes Sir. Mikado turned around to the glasses shelf and looked up. The reason he didn't want to serve wine was because the wine glasses were at the very top of the shelf, and he couldn't reach them properly. Luckily, this had happened before, so the manager left a stool beside the shelf so that Mikado could reach them.

He moved the stool in front of the shelf and stepped on it. The stool wasn't very big and Mikado was quite small himself, so it didn't really make a difference. But this wasn't the only reason the boy didn't want to reach for the glass.

Ever since he was harassed by the old man, any sign of his shirt lifting leaving a part of his waist free left him with flushed shivers.

Mikado started to hesitate as he lift his arm up to reach the glass.

"Do you want help?" Mikado didn't have to look at the man to know he was enjoying this and had a huge grin on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you Sir." Mikado answered. He felt a slight shiver as his arm reached up and left his waist bare.

Just at that moment, Shizuo walked in and found the struggling Mikado, waist bare and his face flushed.

Mikado turned to Shizuo and his face went a deeper red. "Sh-Shizuo.."

Shizuo could see that Mikado was not only embarrassed by the situation, but the fact that Shizuo was the one out of all the customers and staff that just had to walk in on them, not knowing the situation.

Shizuo just stood there dumbfounded, mouth wide open, not knowing what to say.

"Shizu- Ah!"

Mikado automatically tried to get out of the situation, but the stool below him lost its grip and he started to fall down with the wine glass in his hand. Mikado shut his eyes and prepared to hit the ground hard.

"Mikado!" Shizuo bolted forward towards the falling boy and caught him in his arms…princess style….

"Are you okay? Oi, Mikado?"

"Huh, it doesn't hurt…" Mikado opened his eyes to find a worried Shizuo about 5cm from his face.

Mikado tried to hide his embarrassment and answered the tall blonde.

"I-I'm fine, thank you…for saving me."

Shizuo chuckled with a slight hint of embarrassment. "Anytime."

Shizuo helped Mikado to his feet and he put the wine glass on the table top.

"Sorry sir." Mikado bowed down in an apologetic way.

"Mikado? Who are you talking to?" Shizuo asked the boy.

"The man that ordered the wine…" Mikado lifted his head only to find that the handsome man had left, "Huh? That's weird. He was there a minute ago…"

"It was defiantly him?""

"Yes, sir. He had all the things you had talked about. A thin waist, creamy white skin, someone who tries to cover up the fact that there left handed…Sir?"

The young man chuckled. "This could get very interesting. Shizuo was there, you say? I'll have to train the boy and put him on a tight leash."

"Well then, I'll excuse myself…Izaya-san."

"What a very eventful night." Izaya grinned as he spun in his black chair.


	6. Spilt wine

Mikado awoke from his sleepless sleep and sat up in his bed. He was thinking about the mysterious man that had visited the bar yesterday and before he knew it, it was already morning. Mikado did his usual stretching and yawned halfway through each stretch. He then managed to get up without falling down and wobbled his way down the stairs.

What was that man doing there? Why would you order something and then just leave? Isn't that kind of rude?

Mikado started pouring the cereal into his bowl and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

Mind you, why did he order the thing that had to be on the very top of the shelf? Maybe he knew? Maybe he wanted to….

Mikado spilt the milk all over the counter top at the thought.

Humiliate me?

"Shit. So early in the morning too."

Does he maybe "Know me?" Mikado accidently said the last part out loud.

"Who knows you?" A low voice asked from behind Mikado. Even though he knew whom the voice belonged to, it still gave him a slight shock.

"N-no one!" Mikado answered as he turned around to find Izaya leaning on the doorframe.

Izaya smirked at him, which left Mikado with an unsettling feeling. The older man started waking towards the younger man until he was just a footstep in front of Mikado. Izaya lifted Mikado's chin up with his slender white hand and brought his mouth to Mikado's ear.

"I'll give you one day to explain everything to me, if you don't…"

Izaya didn't even have to finish the sentence to know that the younger boy understood what he was saying.

Izaya left the room with a grin on his face and just before closing the door he called "Have a nice day!" and left.

Mikado was still shuddering at Izaya's voice, even though he had long gone.

"-kado….Mi….kado…MIKADO!?"

Mikado jumped at the loudness of the voice that was shouted his name.

"S-Sorry, what did you say?"

"Finally~ I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes! Is there something on your mind?" Mikado's best delinquent friend asked the boy who was drooling on his hand whilst staring out the window.

"I-it's nothing…I'll deal with it later." Mikado let out a big sigh as he answered kida's question. "Anyway, what were you saying before?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…Uhh.."

"What is it?" Mikado looked up at the stuttering Kida with eyes full of curiosity.

"Will you…Can you…just maybe…uh"

"What? Kida seriously cut the crap. What do you want from me?"

"Okay fine~ Can you stand in for me today at my job? I have some really important business to attend to including meeting hot ladi- I mean just business. Please?"

Mikado stared at the idiot blonde for a good 30 seconds.

"W-what? Are you examining me?"

"I was just thinking if there were any cells in that brain of yours that aren't clouded by the thought of "Hot girls, hot ladies," or "Damn dat ass!". But there obviously aren't any."

"This could be troublesome for me. If Izaya finds out…god knows where my body will be buried." Mikado thought to himself as he made the stupidest decision in his entire lifetime.

"Fine. But just for today." Mikado gave in to Kida as Kida burst out into tears of happiness and hugged the boy tightly.

"H-hey?!"

"I love you sooooo much Mikado! I'll give you the money check I get this month, so don't screw up!"

Those Kida's last words as he left the classroom.

"Guess I better get going then."

**Half an hour later…**

Mikado walked through the entrance door to the bar.

"Iterashei!" The welcoming voice of the owner of the bar welcomed Mikado as he entered the bar.

"H-hello. I'll be standing in for Kida again today." Mikado told the manager and he signaled Mikado that it was okay and to go get changed.

Mikado walked through the hallway and took a right to enter the changing room. When he walked in, Shizuo was there.

Shizuo was standing in front of one of the lockers and was in the middle of changing. Shizuo was standing there shirtless and his trouser zip down, just staring at the boy who had just entered the room.

Mikado face immediately turned a dark red and he covered his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here!"

Mikado just stood there in front of one of the lockers and turned away from Shizuo and started to undress himself. He took off his tie and hung it up on inside the locker and then continued to undo his buttons.

Mikado then noticed that Shizuo hadn't said anything since he had come in. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did I get the wrong guy?

Just as these thoughts started running through his head, he finished undoing his buttons and took off his shirt to put it in the locker.

Mikado then felt a hot breath on his pale back. Mikado's eyes widened as he found two tanned arms finding their way around his chest into a cuddling position. As the dark haired boy stood there in shock unable to do anything, the man continued to get closer until his breath met Mikado's ear.

"Mikado." The deep voice said as it resonated through Mikado's ear and sent shivers down his spine. The man's cold hand started to move around Mikado's chest.

"Uah…ah…hu.." Mikado quickly covered his mouth to stop his moans from escaping.

The man chuckled at his attempt to stop his moans, but the breath and chuckle of the man only sent more shivers down his spine.

"Mph…mm.." Mikado's face turned a deep red as he realized what was happening to him, yet he couldn't do a thing. His body wouldn't move. He wanted to believe that it was the shock that wouldn't allow him to move, but he knew well that it wasn't just the shock, but the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

The man suddenly licked Mikado's ear lobe and made Mikado feel dizzy.

"Hya! ahn.." The younger man's voice finally slipped out and he started to rub his legs together in an attempt to forget the pleasure he was receiving.

The man then stopped moving his hands and turned around.

"T-there was just something on your ear, okay? And I was checking the size of your body for clothes…hey.."

Mikado was sitting on the floor with teary eyes and a flushed face. Mikado was staring straight at the man named Shizuo.

Shizuo leaned over to help the poor kid up and he touched Mikado's arm. Mikado jolted back in surprise and his face blushed a darker red than it already was.

"Heh…Are you perhaps…a virgin?" Shizuo teased the weak Mikado as he helped him up.

"W-what are you-? Of course not, I've had girlfriends too…" Mikado then turned back to his locker and put on the uniform and walked off.

"Heh…hahaha…he's so interesting. Being tough even in the most dangerous of times." Shizuo blushed a little as he continued to get changed. He was looking forward to further happenings.

Mikado was cleaning the glasses in the sink as the door to the bar opened.

"I-iterashei!" Mikado was a little nervous doing this but he was slowly getting used to it.

The man that came in had dark brown hair and was wearing glasses that hid his eyes. He was also wearing a scarf that covered up his chin and mouth.

"Isn't he a little hot in that? I mean, it's still may.." Mikado thought about this, but decided to ignore it.

"W-what can I get you?"

"Hmm, let's see… How about a glass of wine?

Mikado froze at the word wine. He discreetly looked over at the man to see if he was the man that had visited the bar yesterday, but it wasn't. He had similar hair, but the features didn't look the same.

"S-sure, coming right up." Mikado decided to get him the glass of wine. He went over to get the stool and moved it in front of the shelf with the glasses in it.

Mikado got on the stool and stood on his tiptoes. Mikado lifted up his left hand towards the glass, but stopped to use his right hand instead.

"A creamy white chest, a thin waist and left handed…"

Mikado froze on the spot.

"W-was he just describing me? How does he know about my left hand? Is he perhaps a stalker?"

Just at that moment, Shizuo walked into the bar area and looked at Mikado. It almost seemed like déjà vu, for the exact same thing had happened yesterday.

"Mikado, again?" Shizuo looked at the boy pitifully and walked over to him.

Mikado was just about to reach out to the older man, but then remembered what had happened earlier.

"I-I'm okay." Mikado then stretched as much as he could and grabbed the closest glass and stepped down from the stool.

Shizuo took the glass from Mikado's grip and served the man instead. He gently poured the wine into the glass and handed it to the man.

"Enjoy-" Shizuo's calm face suddenly turned into a look of hatred.

Mikado quickly noticed this and stepped towards Shizuo.

"W-what's wrong, Shizuo?"

"…Izaya…" Shizuo voice started to get angrier as he said that name.

Mikado just watched in shock as the attractive man took off the glasses and scarf.

"Well, well. What am I going to do with you?" Izaya grinned at the young boy who was now trembling.

"I was going to let you explain, but…it seems you don't have to. But instead, why don't you come round to my apartment tonight? It'll be fun… I swear." The older man chuckled.


	7. Cold sweat

A break of sweat ran down the dark haired boy's forehead as he lay. Izaya was on top of him with a giant grin on his face, which probably meant either; "You are fucking dead" or "Good luck getting out of this one, mate."

"It seems you've been a bad boy." Izaya said as he took out his pocketknife and a handkerchief. The knife seemed to have a red substance on it, meaning Izaya had been up to no good again.

Mikado just stared at the man who was now cleaning someone's blood off of the knife. He didn't move an inch as the man got up nice and close with his blade to the boy's neck.

"I think some punishment is in order, don't you think? Hahaha, of course you wouldn't think that, otherwise you'd be a masochist." Izaya leaned in to Mikado ear and whispered in his low voice, "So how about we begin?"

**1 hour ago**

"IIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAA…" The blonde man growled at Izaya's presence. Mikado held Shizuo's hand so he wouldn't rage, and he immediately calmed down and blushed. Izaya seemed to be annoyed by the hand that was attached to Shizuo's arm and Izaya stood up and walked around the bar.

Izaya stood in front of the two about 2 meters away and just stared with a cold gaze. As soon as Shizuo saw this, he regained his senses and stood up straight beside Mikado.

Remembering to keep calm, Shizuo used his eyes to portray his anger and annoyance towards the young man. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Hahaha, its obvious. Because I want to be." Izaya mocked Shizuo with the cockiest of grin on his face as he leaned on one of his legs.

Shizuo clenched his fists as he tried to calm himself.

"Well, I guess I better tell you why I'm really here. Although…" Izaya switched his gaze to the dark haired teenager beside the giant and smirked at him. "A certain someone over there might know _exactly_ why I'm here~"

Shizuo looked over his shoulder at the young boy who was now shivering.

"Well," Izaya started to take small steps towards them as he let his finger slide across the surface of the bar. "I warned this little fellow before about working here. I truly wanted to trust that you wouldn't come here again, Mikado. But… If you were that simple, I would've given up on you much earlier in the game."

Mikado looked at the man, trying to figure out his puzzling words as Shizuo watched each and every of Izaya's movements.

"So, I sent out a watchdog to keep and eye on you. He came and reported everything to me, so that takes us to where we are now." Izaya finished explaining and was now standing in front of Shizuo and Mikado.

Shizuo looked at Izaya fiercely and went for the bait. He went in for a punch, but Izaya dodged it. He responded with a kick to Shizuo's arm and he took the blow.

Mikado just watched intensely at the fight as he took a few steps backward.

Izaya took note of this and smirked. They had returned to their original stances as before, Shizuo guarding Mikado.

"_Ohh, I see how it is now…Interesting. Very interesting indeed."_ Izaya realized.

Izaya chuckled as Shizuo stared, confused by the man.

"Well I'll take my leave for now. See you next time Shizu-chan~" Izaya then jumped over the counter and ran out the door.

"Hey kid," Shizuo turned to look at the cowering Mikado. "Why kind of shit did you get into?"

"It's… a long story." Mikado replied looking at the ground nervously.

"Well anyway, I'll walk you home."

As the two walked home together, Mikado explained everything to Shizuo to clear things up.

"Ohhh, I see now. Who does Izaya think he is? He sounds like an overprotective boyfriend to me." Shizuo chuckled at his joke and looked over at the boy who wasn't smiling, but looking at the ground in shame.

"Mikado, it's not your fault, okay? We get into fights all the time, so… don't blame yourself."

Mikado lifted his gaze to the giant. The sun was hot on his face, and Shizuo's hair glistened a golden colour in the light evening breeze.

"Okay." Mikado then returned his gaze to the floor as they continued walking.

"Oh yeah, I heard your school festival is tomorrow…" Shizuo started up another topic and Mikado's face shot up at him.

"H-how do you know that?!"

Shizuo was quite amused with the reaction that Mikado was displaying for him.

"Well, let's just say I have my resources… So what is your class doing?"

Mikado flushed furiously at the question not wanting to answer.

"_Oh my god he's so cute. I can literally read him like an open book." _Shizuo refrained from saying this out loud.

"….café…aid café.." Mikado mumbled the words as quietly as possible.

"A what café? If you don't speak up I won't know~" Shizuo enjoyed teasing Mikado as his face flushed a deeper red.

He took a big breath and then said aloud "A maid café."

"What?! A maid café?!" Shizuo started to imagine what Mikado would look like in a butler costume.

"_Maybe I should tell him that I will be dressed up as a maid and not a butler..." _Mikado then remembered what he did to him today. "_Okay I'm definitely not telling him. If I do I swear he'll come and-"_

"Hmmm. I'll see if I have time…" Shizuo teased.

"_WHY?! WHY IS HE ALWAYS DOING THE THINGS I DON'T WANT HIM TO!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"_

"You don't have to come." Mikado tried to tell Shizuo not to come in the calmest way possible.

"_This guy is just too cute. I feel like I could just capture him and take him home." _Shizuo thought.

"No, I'm coming. I'm definitely coming."

Mikado didn't anything to back him up anymore.

" _T_T WHY?! ~ I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME! GET A CLUE!_"

They finally reached Mikado's house and they said their goodbyes and parted. Halfway down the street Shizuo shouted "OHHHHHH! I can't wait to see you tomorrow ;)" Mikado threw a book at his head as he flushed a deep red.

"GO HOME ALREADY!"

**Which brings us to now…**

"_I am going to be stabbed. I'm going to fucking die… All because of a stupid job, and that baka Kida." Mikado thought to himself as he lie there, Izaya's knife to his neck."_

Mikado started to shiver, his lips quivering.

The raven chuckled at this cute display and threw his knife aside. Mikado opened his eyes in confusion.

"Wha-?!" Izaya pressed his lips onto the younger boys. He held the position and tried to loosen up the boy. As soon as Mikado thought he could regain his strength, Izaya managed to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth.

"Mph!?...mmnm.." Mikado lifted his hand up to Izaya's chest to try and push him off but it had the opposite effect.

Izaya explored every corner of the boys mouth as the boy flushed a darker red. He entwined their tongues together until Mikado lost all his strength and restraint completely.

Mikado regained his consciousness and broke off the kiss by kneeing Izaya in the stomach really hard. Mikado came to a surprise when he realized that Izaya had a really nice build and his stomach area was pure muscle.

Izaya choked and coughed while Mikado was able to free himself from Izaya's grip and stand up straight.

"A-as if I'd be pinned down just like that!" Mikado said still a little flushed.

"Hahaha. Just as I thought, you really are interesting. Just like a bunny tying to escape a wolf." Izaya coughed one last time before standing up again.

As soon as Izaya started to walk towards Mikado, he realized that Izaya was actually quite tall. Mikado didn't like being pushed into a corner so he walked backwards towards the front door of Izaya's apartment. Mikado swung around and attempted to escape as he opened the door, but Izaya was fast and caught Mikado from behind.

Izaya's arm stretched across Mikado's chest and his hand, which was placed on Mikado's shoulder, prevented Mikado from escaping.

Izaya leaned into Mikado's neck, and his breath and his words sent over a million shivers down Mikado's spine.

"I'm looking forward to the café tomorrow."

Izaya released his grip, and Mikado went flying down the staircase back to his home.


	8. Maid cafe (1 of 4)

"_Even though I didn't want to, I ended up waking up earlier than usual today…probably because of nervousness. I mean today is…"_

"THE MAID CAFÉ!"

Mikado jumped at the sudden voice that had interrupted his thoughts, and broken into his house. These things only add up to one person he knows. Of course. That blonde idiot of a best friend, Masaomi Kida.

"Heeellllllllllllooooooooooo. Ah, Mika-chan, you look tired~"

Mikado sighed. Masaomi had gotten even dumber than before.

"I just had a tough night last night….Anyway, don't call me _Mika_-_chan_."

"Hmmm…"

Masaomi walked towards Mikado making Mikado backup towards the tabletop.

"W-what?"

Masaomi was now standing in front of Mikado and leaned his hand on the tabletop.

"Something…" Masaomi started.

"_What? What is he saying? Did he find out?!"_

"Something must have happened for you to react to me this way."

A drop of sweat ran down his spine as his face flushed a deep red.

"I-it's really nothing. Really, Masaomi." He avoided the topic and turned around to reach for the cupboard that had the bread in. He reached up and attempted to open it but his hand slipped. Just as he was going to grip the knob again, a tall figure closed in behind him.

Mikado's eyes widened as the figure's hand grabbed his hand and slowly opened the cupboard and put down the bread.

The room was silent for about 10 seconds.

"Haha, there you go, Mika-chan. Eat well and become strong and tall." Masaomi let go of Mikado's hand that restrained Mikado and left for school.

"_Wh-what the hell?"_

"When did he get so tall?"


	9. Maid cafe (2 of 4)

The butter that was once solid had now turned into a liquid that was being soaked up by the toast. The liquid slowly started to drip down the teen's hand as he searched through the fridge.

"Ah," Mikado realized this and licked it off of his wrist, "Now, where the hell is the ham, damn it?!"

Mikado started to throw things out of his fridge. Cheese, butter, tomatoes, sushi, salmon…

Mikado stopped when he found himself holding a cucumber.

Silence.

Mikado's body started to shiver and he threw the cucumber at the wall.

"UUUWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING!? THAT STUPID IZAYA AND MASAOMI! KILL ME NOW!"

(…..He never found the ham….)

Mikado ran out of the house with his toast and butter in one hand and his bag in the other. He ran the first 2km to school then he decided that he had the time to walk the rest. Luckily students didn't have to wear their uniforms to school for these two days.

While he was walking he managed to forget about the **events** this morning as he watched the sunlight reach Ikebukuro. Even though the day ahead might not be so nice, the weather was good and he felt alright.

"Hmm. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it's be." Mikado sighed as he looked at the city drowned in sunlight.

Mikado reached the schools gates and tried to look around. But no…You see there were so many god damn people at school wandering around working and eating, both adults and children, so it was hard for him to find where everyone was. After being pushed around the school, Mikado finally made it to his classroom.

"Oh my lord…" Mikado stood shocked at the door.

In the class room, all of his class were dressed already. And oh. The maid outfits though…They came in pink, purple, red, black and white. Like everything came with it. The frills on the dress, the head thingy and all. It was just shocking.

"Mikadooo!" The voice of Masaomi came from the dressing room just outside the classroom.

"Masao-"

O_O

_Omg. Masaomi is in a red maid outfit. The way his blonde hair fits the colors of the red and his black piercings slightly show through his thin blonde bangs…_

Mikado's face was flushed as he held his hand to his mouth, attempting to repress his embarrassment.

"Stop looking, damn it! Your costume is in the back. Hurry and get changed, our shift starts soon." Masaomi passed Mikado with a deep flushed face as he walked into the classroom.

_He actually looked…kind of cute…. for once…_

Mikado walked into the dressing room. It was a dark room, because the curtains were closed and the lights inside were quite dim. He walked towards the table which had his stuff on it.

Mikado just stood there.

"Ugh, forget what I said earlier….Life's a bitch…"

**Five minutes later…**

"Nee, Masaomi! Where's Mikado? Your shift is about to start." A girl from Masaomi's class walked across the room to greet the blonde kid.

"Uh, I think he's still changing. He should be out soon, but I can go check." Masaomi replied and started walking towards the changing room that was next to the classroom. Just as he was going to walk in, someone came out.

Masaomi stumbled back and fell to his feet when he saw the miraculous figure that had come out of the changing room.

"M-m-m-mikado?!"

Standing at the door of the changing room was a girl in a maid outfit that had pink frills on the white cloth. The sleeves that ended at his upper arm were a beautiful black. The only plot twist here was that the girl was actually Mikado.

"Don't stare at me with such an expressions, you blonde idiot!" Mikado dashed into the class room with his face flushed a deep red. Masaomi shortly followed behind him and they began their work.

**10 minutes before Mikado's 1****st**** shift finishes**

Ringggg

"Ah, Mikado-kun, can you go serve the customer?" A girl from behind the counter called Mikado over to deal with the customer.

"W-welcome to our maid and butler café. This way please." Mikado lead the customer over to an empty chair and table.

The customer was a tall man with jet black hair. His looks were only average but his height made up for that, because all the girls eyes were stuck on him. His muscles were also very visibly seen through his shirt. His neck was also pale and had a black tie that wrapped around it loosely.

"Uh, how may I take your order?" Mikado regained his senses and decided that serving him was the best plan for now.

"A coffee and a slice of chocolate cake, please." The man had quite a low voice, which was adding to his attractive points.

"Yes, it will be here soon." Mikado gave him a polite bow before leaving towards where the kitchen was.

"One coffee and one slice of chocolate cake!" Mikado told the kitchen crew.

"Wahh, Mikado you're really going at it aren't you? If you're not careful, people will think you've had experience before." Masaomi approached Mikado with a giant grin on his face.

"Ugh, shut up, and people won't notice." Mikado said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"No one will notice? Just a moment ago I was speaking with the crew and some customers and they were all fawning over you. You're more popular than you think, so watch it. Well, I'm leaving early, so work hard" Masaomi finished talking and dashed off within a few seconds.

"Wai-" Mikado reached out his hand, but no use.

"… I hate him." Mikado sourly returned to the kitchen counter and collected the coffee and cake.

He walked across the room and got to his customer's seat and table. He was seating there quite patiently. He looked like he was from an artwork piece, there sitting alone with the sun reflecting on him.

"Here is your coffee and cake, sir." Mikado set down the cake first and just when he was going to set down the cup of coffee, the man's hand met Mikado's halfway.

_What a nice guy._

Mikado stopped halfway and decided that the man could take it from him. The man's hand closed in on Mikado's hand instead of the coffee. The man held this stance for about 4 seconds before he took the coffee from Mikado hand.

_Just my imagination? _

"…Please enjoy." Mikado left the customer with the feeling of the man's cold hands touching his.

Mikado couldn't be bothered to change, even though it was such an embarrassing outfit, he didn't really care anymore. He walked down the hallway just outside of his classroom.

_Ugh._

The hallway was absolutely filled with people. It looked like it was going to be hell to try and walk around and do the activities the other classes had done.

_Oh well. It's not like I wanted to do them anyway. And there's way too many fucking people with too much time on their hands._

Mikado walked the other way and turned the corner with a left and walked up the stairs until he was on the schools roof. He felt relaxed here, because the wind would gently blow through his hair and nobody would ever come up there so he was able to be alone and have some peace and quiet.

He walked until he reached the bars that prevented stupid people from falling off the building. He looked up at the blue skies and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun warmed up his face and body in the cool breeze. Truly beautiful.

He stepped back a little and just as he was going to sit down, he saw another persons shadow behind him. Before Mikado could turn around, something black was used to tie his hands behind his back and a hand grabbed his mouth so he wouldn't be able to speak.

"MMGHP?!" Mikado stumbled back in horror of being captured by an unknown person.

"Don't worry. I'll take reaaal good care of you, so just bare with it, kid." A deep low voice came from the attacker as they went down together and Mikado was pinned to the floor.


	10. Maid cafe (3 of 4)

Why can't I walk around my own school without getting into some kind of shit that eventually turns into a whole warp of doom? Mikado noticed that these kinds of thoughts ran through his mind quite often, but decided it was because he was surrounded by weird people. *Cough* Masaomi *Cough*. Not just the people he knew were weird, but there were weird things too. Ikebukuro was generally a really weird place.

I mean, come one, only the strongest man in the world tries to kill a super intelligent hacker. And there's a girl with red eyes and a katana sword that likes to kill pervert teachers. Oh yeah, don't forget about the whole gangs thing too. Everybody's in a gang. Only all of them are violent except for The Dollars.

But why is it, that when I only want to have piece and quiet for no longer than 30 seconds, something will happen that'll eventually turn the world upside down and bring me hell.

Mikado had his arms tied together above his head now and was pinned flat to the ground with a complete stranger on him. He was completely bewildered by what had happened when he had only come up to the roof for 10 seconds.

Within 10 seconds, someone had tried to rape him, in his own school. Dude who the fuck does this?

"WHAT IN THE FUCK-" Mikado could only think of these words as he struggled in the older man's grip and before he could think of any other swear words to throw at this stranger, the man hand put something in his mouth to stop him from verbally abusing him. Or in a lighter term, shouting out in surprise of being raped. Mikado didn't like this anyway you put it. Rape is all the same.

"Hush, shh, somebody'll come…" The older man grinned really creepily and leaned over Mikado's body that was still trying to escape.

_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING "HUSH, SHH" TO, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, I AIN'T NO CRYING BABY LEMME GOOOOO!_

Very different from Mikado's facial expressions, he was shouting all sorts of things at the man in his head and mumbling it out loud. It sounded like this;

"HMM NBGBD VGVDNNHSJBHNKBHV JBV YJJVHIJND HB!"

The man was simply stunned by how difficult it was to understand such a sentence. Other than that, Mikado had started to produce tears of anger in his eyes, and his face had turned slightly red.

The older man took this in the wrong way. What he saw below him was, a boy who was blushing crazily and had tears in his eyes from horniness. Obviously, he's more than 100% wrong. This is what we like to call a "Baka". In short, an idiot.

The older man took this as a sign to continue, and he pulled up the dress so that his body was completely shown. Underwear was there, but Mikado was so embarrassed he felt like he wasn't wearing anything at all.

The man's hand reached for Mikado's thigh and slid down slowly towards his groin. The cold man's touch sent shivers down the boy's spine and realized that he had felt these cold hands from somewhere.

_Muscle guy?!_

Mikado tried to blink his tears away so that he could see the man's silhouette. He was correct. The man who had served earlier in his classroom was the same dude who is raping him right now.

With this, Mikado knew that he wasn't going to be able to escape easily, or if the worst comes worst, then even escape at all. Mikado, the innocent boy, who had yet to loose his virginity, would had to lose it to a man that was going to rape him. Not a very nice thought.

The man's left hand stroked Mikado's chest, starting from his stomach until he reached Mikado's collarbones. He turned his fingers to the left and brushed over Mikado's nipple.

"Hnn!" A sudden moan came out of Mikado's blocked mouth.

The dark haired man continued to play with the boy's nipples, flicking and twisting them, causing Mikado to moan involuntarily

"Hmmn…. uhm..mmnfg" His moans disturbed himself, because he knew that he hated this, but his body refused to listen and reacted, causing Mikado to feel really uncomfortable.

"Let's take this off, huh. That way you can moan all you want. I know you feel good." The man crotch pressed against one of Mikado's legs, which scared him.

The man took the cloth out of the boy's mouth and tossed it aside. Mikado choked for a second a tried to catch his breath before looking at the man's despicable face.

"You're…" Mikado wasn't finished catching his breath yet and stayed still staring at the curious man.

"I'm?" The man curiously waited for Mikado to finish his sentence, staring deep into the boy's eyes, as if waiting for a reply to a confession.

"You're… dick, get it away from me. Actually, **you **get away from me while you're at it. That's right, shuw shuw." Mikado bluntly and shamelessly discarded any hope that could still be left in the man, and waited for him to get off and run away.

"Hahahahaha. You're funny." The older man stayed in his position and returned Mikado's stare. Mikado lie there silently, thinking that maybe his plan had backfired. These type of people aren't easy to deal with- there very stubborn.

Just as Mikado started to break into cold sweat, the man spoke up.

"Don't think you'll be able to get away from me easily. First of all, I've always been watching you, waiting for the right time to approach you. I'm always dreaming of us going on dates, and making love passionately, making food in your maid outfit too. There is literally no fantasy of mine that is unheard of in my head. And because I'm strong, you won't be able to be me. I also locked the doors coming up to the roof, so you won't be able to escape from me. Ever. You'll be mine." Just as Mikado was trying to process what the man had just said, he leaned in closer to Mikado's face and positioned his lips above Mikado's.

The man's lips pressed against Mikado's, and he slowly started to deepen the kiss. He began to suckle on the boy's lips and then found the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

"HNM!?" Mikado was surprised when he regained his senses. He couldn't get washed away like this, if they carried on, he was sure that loosing his virginity was next.

"Sto- mnn… hmfg stop.." Mikado started to pound his hands on the older man's chest, but he felt nothing. After all, this guy had hella muscle. The man's tongue continued to twirl around Mikado's.

As they were still kissing, the man moved one of his hands to the chest again and began to flick Mikado's nipples.

Just then-

BBBBBAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!

The sound of a metal door breaking echoed throughout the rooftop. The door also flew off the wall as well.

"Whoops, need to control the strength." A voice that was very familiar with Mikado was heard at the doors entrance. The man that the voice belonged to had obviously not noticed that just 5 meters to the left, a man was raping a student.

The man walked forward 2 steps and then looked up at the sky. He pulled out a cigarette and his lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette before smoking it. The man then turned his gaze to the left where he saw the abnormal scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! THAT IT RAPE, I TELL YOU, RAPE. GET YOUR DIRTY ASS OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL RAPE YOU MYSELF!" A tall blonde man in a bartender suit was standing before the scene, still smoking his recently lit cigarette and glaring at the man, scared the bejesus out of the older man.

The older man pulled his lips away from Mikado's and got up quick to run and leave.

"Damn, I'll remember this!" The typical movie words came out of the cowardly man's mouth as he ran through the doorway where the door had been ripped off, just moments ago.

Shizuo quickly walked over to Mikado who was in a terrible state. Mikado's clothes were lifted above his chest, he had hickeys across his chest, his lips were swollen and his eyes were teary.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. Come here." Shizuo kneeled down next to Mikado and helped Mikado to his knees. He carefully wiped the tears away from the younger boy's eyes and embraced the boy who was shivering.

Sometimes people get unlucky when it comes to things that endanger their lives, but today, Mikado had been saved. He had been saved by the man who had saved him already once before and the man who cares about Mikado.

Shizuo held Mikado and kept telling him, "It's alright, he's gone now."

He was treating Mikado like a little kid, just like what the older man had been doing before, but because it was Shizuo, Mikado didn't mind. He simply replied to the hug and embraced the warmth.


	11. Maid cafe (4 of 4)

Mikado was standing at the edge of the school's roof, holding onto the railings as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the handkerchief Shizuo had given him.

Mikado was still trying to get a hold of his senses that had been just recently destroyed by the muscle man earlier.

_What in the fuck, why is it always me? _

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DID I EVER DOOOOOOOOO?!" Mikado realized that he just shouted that off the rooftop out loud and stepped backwards so the people below couldn't see him.

Shizuo jumped when Mikado kicked the railings and he dropped his cigarette on the floor. He went to pick it up, but you know sometimes the human body is really dumb, so he stepped forward and crushed his cigarette instead of stepping to the side to pick it up.

"Damn, Mikado why'd you do that, now my cigarette is crushed." Shizuo cursed as Mikado walked towards him.

"Smoking is prohibited on school grounds, though." Mikado reminded the bartender that you can't just smoke at school, because that is illegal, "Even though you're used to doing illegal things, you should try to keep on the safe side."

"The safe side, huh? Sounds terribly boring." Shizuo pulled out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

_Yeah… No, he's never gonna learn. _Mikado sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to return to my class now and work some more." Mikado walked past Shizuo and felt him grab the smaller's wrist.

"Like that?" Mikado didn't understand what Shizuo meant and remained silently confused, which showed on his face so obviously.

"I mean," Shizuo pulled Mikado back towards him and started naming all the things wrong, "Here…. there's hickeys everywhere, and your lips are swollen…"

Mikado's face turned bright red just thinking about how embarrassing it'd be to be surrounded by people you know while being in such attire and appearance.

"Mm. Well…" Mikado avoided Shizuo's gaze.

"Let's just go back and get your clothes." Shizuo decided and started walking towards the door that wasn't a door anymore, more like a hole in the wall.

"O-okay." Mikado obediently followed Shizuo through the hole in the wall and they walked down the stairs to the hallways that were swarming with people. It smelt really bad because the weather had just started to warm up and people were sweating and people were crowded around each other like penguins huddling in the winter.

Shizuo used his height to his advantage and cleared a small pathway through the crowd for Mikado and himself before they reached the classroom.

"What's up with the huge crowd?" Shizuo pointed to the classroom Mikado had been working in earlier and noticed the huge crowd of men and women of all ages looking into the classroom.

Some of the girls started shrieking with excitement and some had a look of horror on their faces.

_What a contrast of faces._ Mikado wondered who or what could be the reason for all this commotion, so he charged through the crowd of people and somehow got into the classroom. The air was cool and refreshing in there because the windows were open, allowing the cherry blossoms to refresh the room with their sweet scent.

Mikado observed the room starting from the kitchen area and noticed that all the staff were looking towards the left of the classroom. Mikado followed their eyes until he finally found the reason for all the commotion.

There, on one of tables, drinking a cup of tea leisurely and a small half eaten piece of cake, was an man. The man was enjoying the scenery and took in small breaths to appreciate every smell that came to him. The man then noticed that everything was silent and he turned his head towards Mikado who was frozen in shock.

"Ah! Mikado!" The man jumped off the table and ran into Mikado and embraced his small body.

"I-izaya… I can't… breath…" Mikado struggled in Izaya's grip and was finally released.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mikado asked him nervously.

"I came to see you. And boy," Izaya leaned into Mikado's neck and whispered into the boy's ear, "The dress suits you better I thought."

Mikado face blushed and he pushed Izaya away.

"Q-quit playing…" Mikado's hand made it's way to his neck in embarrassment. Izaya just smirked at him while checking his maid dress out. He then took note of the red marks on Mikado's chest, and squinted to see clearer.

_Hickys? Who took a taste of my prey? _Izaya continued to observe the younger's neck and chest area.

Just then, a tall figure broke through the crowd of people and entered the classroom. He walked to where Mikado was and saw Izaya standing there and Izaya's smirk disappeared in seconds.

"IZAYA?!" Shizuo tried to keep his cool around Mikado but still shouted at the man in the fur black coat.

"Ah, just when I thought I could get some alone time with Mika-chan…" The raven haired man shrugged his shoulders and smiled to himself in joy.

_Mika-chan? Why does he call Mikado that? Pisses me off…._ Shizuo clenched his fists and glared at Izaya.

"H-hey, you guys can't fight here… not in school…" Mikado stood between Ikebukuro's strongest men, attempting to prevent any violence.

Shizuo glanced at the younger boy's innocent face, eyes glimmering, a sight Shizuo couldn't refuse. Shizuo forgot all about his anger staring at Mikado.

"…I'll leave you alone for today…" Shizuo resumed glaring at Izaya's satisfied, smirking face.

"Thanks, Shizuo." Mikado gave the blonde a relieved smile and his cheeks turned slightly pick.

"Y-yeah." The older reached for the nape of his neck in embarrassment and stared at the ground.

Izaya's expression started falling. His smirk had turned into a frown of annoyance.

"Well, Mika-chan," Izaya put on a smile and linked arms with the latter, bringing him closer to the raven's body, "Let's go take a tour around the school together."

"Wha-? I still have to work…" Mikado blushed at the feeling of Izaya's hand snaking it's way around Mikado's small waist.

"That's okay, they'll let you skip, won't they?" Izaya's gaze fell on the crowd of people in the room who nodded, feeling the pressure of Izaya's words.

"See?" Izaya smiled at the latter, making the something click in Shizuo's head.

Shizuo walked over to Mikado's free side and linked arms with him as well.

"I guess… I'll join you too…" Shizuo blushed, avoiding eye contact with Mikado as he linked his strong arm with the boy's smaller, bare arm.

Before they all started walking, Izaya and Shizuo shared a gaze at each other, threatening to kill the other. Mikado quickly shook off both their arms and walked a couple steps before them.

All three of them set foot outside of the classroom and started walking down the hallway that was once filled with students, but now emptier because they had gathered in Mikado's classroom.

They turned the first corner to join the crowd of people waiting to see what was in each of the classrooms.

"Oh, Oh, Oh! Let's do that!" Izaya grabbed Mikado's wrist and dragged him over to classroom 1-3, leaving Shizuo outside the classroom.

"What the…" Mikado read the sign on the wall of the classroom. It read: Heart card kiss. Mikado, still confused by the title, looked at the people who were participating.

A boy was sitting opposite a girl, holding a pile of heart shaped, red cards. He picked up a card and pressed it to his lips. He sucked in the air to make it stick, and then leaned into kiss the girl who sucked the card off and dropped it onto the plate she was holding.

_Holy fuck._ Mikado stared at the couple in shock as he saw them pass 15 cards over. The timer beeped and they walked away without the prize by getting 20 cards.

"Come on," Izaya grinned at Mikado as he pushed him in the seat opposite the older.

"Wai-"

Before Mikado could resist, Izaya had pressed his lips against Mikado's with only a thin sheet of card between them. Mikado felt Izaya's moist lips from behind the card and his eyes widened, flushed in embarrassment.

Mikado dropped the card to the floor instead of the plate, still blushing.

"Hey, drop them on the plate." Izaya teased. He picked up another card and placed his lips on the younger's, and this time Mikado responded and sucked back to drop it on the plate.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

5 kisses, 4 cards.

Click. Click.

80% patience left.

20 seconds left.

14 kisses, 13 cards.

40% anger.

10 seconds left.

18 kisses, 17 cards.

Tick, tick goes the clock.

Shizuo's anger is getting hot.

20 kisses, 19 cards.

2 seconds.

Izaya leans in one last time and places his lips on Mikado's plush, soft ones. He drops the card and their bare lips crash together.

"Mhp?!" Mikado turns red up to his ears as he moans into the kiss. Izaya opens his eyes and through the corner, he could see Shizuo literally on fire. He smiles and kissed Mikado once more, feeling the softness on his own lips and then finally pulls away, leaving Mikado panting.

"Oh~ we failed. That's too bad… Wanna do it again?" An evil aura was surrounding the raven as he asked the innocent Mikado.

"N-no, who'd want to…" Mikado tried to hide his embarrassment as he stood up from the chair and walked back to the entrance of the classroom, Izaya following close behind.

Just as he stepped outside the classroom, someone grabbed Mikado's hand and started dragging him away down the rest of the first year hallway.

"Shizuo?!" Mikado gazed at the back of the taller while still being dragged after him.

Shizuo nervously pulled Mikado into a random classroom and gently let go of the younger's hand.

"L-let's do this." Shizuo wasn't prepared to back down on the competition between Izaya and himself. He would never hand the boy over to the likes of him.

"It's the couple challenge!" The girl who was ecstatic to see two guys in the classroom.

She walked over to them and brought their two hands together. She pulled a pink rope from her skirt pocket and started to tie their hands together. Shizuo glanced down at the face of his partner to find that he was as red as a tomato, which made the older satisfied.

"Your first mission is… feed your partner your pocky!" The girl almost fangirled as she gasped and covered her mouth, too excited to say any more but watch the two as they picked up the pocky box that was on the table in front of them. For each of them, there were a total of 10 pocky sticks.

Mikado looked up at Shizuo with an innocent face of worry, but Shizuo only smiled in response making Mikado even more nervous than he already was.

"Ready, set…" Just as they were about to start, Izaya had finally found the classroom that the two had escaped into and he just stood there in anger. "GO!"

Shizuo and Mikado quickly picked up the pocky sticks and crossed over their arms to feed the other. Mikado opened his mouth as he closed his eyes in fear of the feeling of the pocky stick entering his mouth. He crunched down on the chocolate and started feeding Shizuo.

Shizuo bit off more than half of it at once, while Mikado was so embarrassed that he could only take small bites. He blushed really hard as his lips finally came into contact with Shizuo's fingers. He opened his eyes once again to pick up another pocky stick and repeated the process.

4 sticks. Tick tick.

Red face. Crunch crunch.

Bubbling anger in the background. Sizzle sizzle.

Low chuckles escaping Shizuo's mouth. Smirk smirk.

"10 seconds left!" The girl was still watching them intensely.

Shizuo started feeding Mikado faster and the younger tried his best to keep up with Shizuo's fast pace. On the 8th stick, Shizuo ate all his at once and shoved the stick into Mikado's mouth more violently and further in his mouth than possible.

Mikado bit down and chewed as tears started welling up in his eyes. Izaya bit down on his lip, making in bleed in anger. He clenched fists and shoved them into his pockets and leaned against the wall with his left foot grinding against the wall.

"3…2….1…!" The crowd shouted excitedly with the girl hosting the game, watching intensely as Mikado finished his last stick and swallowing just in time.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!" The crowd roared in happiness, girls and boys screaming in amusement.

Shizuo stood up and wiped the sweat from his messy blonde bangs and looked at the younger boy through the strands of hair. Mikado was panting with his hand covering his nose. His face was flushed a deep red, which caught the attention of both older males.

Izaya's anger disappeared and walked over to the scene to lift Mikado's chin up to face them. Izaya just smiled at him. Shizuo didn't like that smile. It was a smile where he could never tell what the raven was up to, an unpredictable smile.

Mikado's face was as red as a tomato and the tears that had been welling up in his eyes had started to fall down his soft cheeks. Shizuo turned away quickly to hide his flustered face.

_What is that?! Why is he so cute?!_ Once Shizuo had slightly calmed himself, he turned back to face them, to find that Izaya had snaked his hand around Mikado's slim white, wrist.

"Let's go, Mika-chan!" Izaya smiled at Mikado's flustered face and began dragging him out of the classroom.

"Hold on-" Mikado was quickly dragged outside by the older's strength, leaving the blonde inside. "Izaya, wait…" Mikado forcefully followed the raven's lead into the busy hallways once again.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Izaya's voice wasn't as quiet as a whisper, but it was only just audible for Mikado to hear as he dragged him into the empty room near the closed off stairs.

They went in and Mikado was quickly thrown against the wall and pinned there before anything could escape his mouth. Mikado stared into the eyes of Izaya and noticed the flaming orange controlling him.

"You…" Izaya started as he brought his hand up to meet Mikado's shoulder. "Have me going crazy over here, you know that right?"

_WHAAAAATT? What is he saying?!_ Mikado didn't answer the question and looked down at his feet to suddenly remember that he wearing a maid dress and girl's shoes.

"What are you-" Izaya lifted Mikado's chin up to face the taller and Mikado trembled at the sight if Izaya's sharp gaze. It was so sharp, Mikado thought Izaya could see through all of the younger's secrets.

"These…" Izaya traced a hand down the side of Mikado's neck, brushing over the bruised skin, "Who did this?"

Mikado's eyes widened in surprise and he covered them up quickly with his free hand. "I-it's nothing. Really. I just fell and…"

Izaya grabbed Mikado's hands and placed them above his head on the wall, causing Mikado to yelp slightly. "Don't lie. It's obvious that these are the doings of someone who wants your body. Who was it?"

Mikado said nothing in reply.

"Shizuo? That bastard…" Mikado saw the angered reaction from Izaya and grabbed his arm in attempt to stop him running off to beat him up.

"N-no! It wasn't Shizuo. He's a kind person, he wouldn't do that."

"A kind person? That jerk? Hah, don't kid with me. If it wasn't him, then why was he with you?" Izaya's sharp gaze was slowly turning into a glare.

"H-he came and saved from the guy who was trying to rape-" Mikado paused.

_Oh shit. Now I've done it… _

"Rape?" Izaya leaned in closer to the boy's face. "Somebody… touched you?"

"…That…. It.. it was only a little…" Mikado avoided Izaya's gaze and tried to escape Izaya's grip. He broke it off for just enough time to slip his hand out and run to the door.

A step too late.

Izaya slamed his hand on the door and trapped Mikado in front of him.

"Where," Izaya's low voice echoed in Mikado ear and sent shivers down the younger's spine. "Did he touch you?"

Mikado didn't answer.

Izaya just chuckled. "Heh, if you don't tell me, I'll just have to find out myself…"

Izaya's hand sneaked onto Mikado's clothed.

Mikado jolted forward and Izaya smirked as he brought his mouth closer to Mikado's ear again.

The younger was blushing ear to ear and trembled at every movement Izaya made. Izaya liked that he was conscious of him.

The older gently bit on his ear, earning a moan in response.

"Mnn!"

Izaya smirked and traces kisses from the top of the younger's rosy ears down to the nape of his pale neck. He continued to caress Mikado's chest, brushing along the frills of the dress.

"I..Iza-"

**BANG**

Just then, Shizuo swung open the door with all his might and revealed the scene. Veins started to pop on his forehead when he saw the sight of Mikado being touched by his enemy.

"IIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" Shizuo had a piece of metal in his hand, which had been pulled off of the door of the room they were in.

Mikado's face was as red as a tomato. He'd never been so embarrassed in his entire life.

The younger ripped away from Izaya's embrace and ran straight past Shizuo, out into the corridor until he couldn't be seen anymore.

"You… have quite the nerve…" Shizuo restrained so hard that his eyes nearly turned blood shot in anger.

"I could say the same about you, Shizuo." Izaya replied, remarking the incident of him walking off of the rooftop with Mikado earlier.

Shizuo glared at Izaya, making the raven smirk and glare in reply. "You really think that I did that?"

"Well, this is you we're talking about, Shizuo, after all. You're just as bad as me." Izaya swung his wrist out in a cocky manner.

"I'll kill you." Shizuo's vein burst along with his patience.

"Oh, now, now. We can't do that in Mikado's school, can we now?" Izaya walked past Shizuo out through the door.

Shizuo followed the raven closely from behind as they walked down a less populated hallway, still attracting the stares of the pupils.

"That's so creepy." A girl in the same uniform as Mikado walked down the corridor talking to her friend in a voice which was clearly audible.

"I know right~ Even though he looked like that in the café, I didn't think he could be a pervert!" The shorter haired girl replied with a nervous look on her face.

"Speaking of which, he was the only one in that hallway, right?" Shizuo stopped in his tracks to listen.

"No… I think I saw a boy run down there a minute ago… What was his name?" The girl thought for a second before snapping her fingers in realization, "Ryuugamine-kun!"

Izaya stopped walking and turned to the girls that had now stopped, because Shizuo was asking them something.

"Sorry, but which hallway did you see… uh… Ryuugamine in?" Shizuo took off his glasses and the two females blushed as the man leaned over to reduce his height.

"J-j-just down that hallway, if you go right, it's that one." The long haired girl pointed towards the hallway Izaya was already walking towards.

Shizuo briefly thanked them as he ran after Izaya.

"Guess we'll have to hold back for now." Izaya smirked as he glanced at Shizuo's anger burning face.

"Focus on getting that bastard away from Mikado." Shizuo started running at the same time as Izaya.

"Gladly." Izaya's face turned sour and ran down the hallway in pace with Shizuo.

They turned the right corner and ran down the hallway that the girls had told them. They both paused and stealthily crouched against the walls and paid attention to any kind of sound that was made.

**Bang**

The sound of metal came from the farthest room on the left side of the hallway. The two men didn't even have to look at each other to know they had to get there. Their movements, as much as they hated it, were in sync and more than compatible with each other.

"…Bastard… stay still so we can film…" The voice of a unknown man came from the room. The voice wasn't the same as the man from the café.

"Hmmhg.." A muffled voice of a young boy echoed through the hallway.

Izaya got closer to the room, until just enough space was made for his to peek through the door without being seen.

Izaya's facial expression turned from sour to a bitter expression that Shizuo only rarely sees. Rumor say that only his dead clients have seen that expression on his face.

The raven clenched his teeth as he pulled away from the door and looked at Shizuo.

"5 of them. 4 filming, 1 harassing Mikado. 3 have knifes." Izaya informed the even more angered Shizuo.

3

The two angry beasts positioned themselves, ready to break the necks of the people inside.

2

Shizuo clicked his fists loudly.

1

Izaya unsheathed his knife.

The both stood up and Shizuo kicked the door open.

"You're all under fucking arrest." Shizuo and Izaya announced.

Wehoo weehooo weeehooo (Sounds of police cars)

"Today at xxx school, 5 men have been arrested for attempted rape. The victim won't be named, but the attacker… ah here they are!" The news reporter pointed to a pile of humans with more than severe injuries being dragged into a police car.

"Uh… The attackers were found like this… it seems that they must have upset the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro… If you consider them human that it…"

The footage the camera man was shooting was of two tall men. One with curly blonde hair, wearing a bartender suit and one with raven black hair in a fluff outlined coat.

The two of them walked down the street carrying Mikado. His face was as red as the color of his dress.


	12. To deceive or be deceived

_**A/N: Hellllooooo readers :) I hope you're enjoying this story so far and it'd be nice if I could get some advice out of you… Sometimes I get writers block and I don't know where the story is going so it'd be helpful if you guys let me know what you want to see more of in the comments, that way I can give you that and the updates will probably come quicker. Win-win for both us, eh? Thank you and enjoy…**_

A criminal mastermind. The one who deceives; Twisting your mind to play along to his games, driving you to the brink of insanity. Those were the rumours that were commonly found when describing one of Ikebukoro's most dangerous men, Izaya Orihara.

He didn't disregard these rumours but rather, he thought that they reflected some of what Izaya did in his daily life.

As a 21 year old underground lone wolf, Izaya was never expecting to find something that would satisfy himself. He'd lived his whole life being ignored by his foster parents and being constantly chased down by Shizuo. Ever since the beginning of high school, they had both felt ill feelings of hatred toward each other, which is still the case now.

The criminal mastermind, capable of twisting people and killing everything insight, had taken what he called 'interest' in a high school boy named Mikado. The more he saw the boy, the more he wanted to test him. See the reactions that satisfied his 'interest'. But only when he had gotten close enough to the boy, he knew that this 'interest' of his was something completely different. Something Izaya thought as unpleasant. As if he'd have to wait for something when his patience wasn't much anyway.

"Hey, Mikado," The blonde approached the small dark haired boy who'd just risen from his sleep, "Why does Izaya act so close to you?"

"Huh?" Mikado's face looked confused. He wasn't sure if Kida was kidding or not but his voice sounded serious to Mikado.

"Cause you know, he's always around you and he even came to the school festival…" Masaomi's words started trailing off when he noticed Mikado's expression.

"T-t-the maid café was nothing! Okay!" The latter's face was completely red up to his ears which Kida found weirdly amusing.

"But Mika-chan," Kida's serious tone made Mikado look into the other's eyes with curiosity, "You should stay away from him. He's dangerous and he might hurt you, which isn't good for neither of us."

Mikado sighed and a frown appeared on his lips.

"Kida, I'd really avoid him if I could. I know he's dangerous but he's the one that keeps coming after me and I don't know why. He even breaks into my house-" Mikado was cut off by Kida grabbing his shoulder hard.

"HE BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE?!" Kida had a face of both shock, rage and annoyance.

_I probably shouldn't have said that. _Mikado silently cursed himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his.

"He just kind of appears-"

"APPEARS? WHAT IF YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING? WHAT IF YOU'RE NAKED OMG MY POOR MIKADO HAS BEEN DIRTIED BY A BAD MAN!" Kida's expression still didn't leave his face as he brought Mikado into a tight embrace.

"But I'm never naked-"

"SHH, THERE'S NO NEED TO SPEAK, CHILD. I KNOW AND UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING OKAY? I'LL HELP YOU GET THROUGH THIS EVEN IF YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

…

…

…

_Hold on, what?_

_WHAT?!_

Mikado shoved out of the embrace and stared at Kida's crying face.

Mikado's expression:

20% creeped out

25% WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING YOU CRAZY BITCH

15% …Are you high again? Maybe drunk? Or both?

10% You're insane

29.9% I've no idea what you're talking about

0.01% That probably would have happened if I was naked _Imeanwhatnothing…_

"HOLD THE FUCK UP! What the hell is going on in your head dude? I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon because I wasn't naked in front of him and also I'm a man…" Mikado looked down at his feet towards the end, not noticing the other's gaze on him.

_Not like gender matters to that creep anyway…_

"Oh. That's good… but still, I don't like that he's around you like that. It makes me feel… uncomfortable." Mikado raised his head again, looking deep into the other's brown orbs.

Mikado let out a loud sigh. "I guess I'll try to avoid him then."

Kida's eyes brightened and he smiled his dumb smile at Mikado.

"Thanks, dork!" Kida turned around and waved with a smile stuck to his face.

"I'm not a dork… and stop calling me Mika-chan!" Mikado shouted at the latter who was already outside the classroom door and now pressing his face against the glass and pulling stupid faces.

Mikado couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's stupidity.

Monster. An invincible being. Inhumane strength, enough to throw the earth around the galaxy. These were the rumours commonly used to describe one of Ikebukuro's most dangerous men, Shizuo Heiwajima.

He can't disregard these rumours. He believes that he's only like that around _things_ he hates, in other words, a raven haired shit named Izaya Orihara. He can't do anything about the way his eyebrows furrow and his sharp eyes pierce into everyone else's. But he finds himself to be quite kind to the people close to him and gentle at heart.

A 21 year old bartender that chases Izaya out of Ikebukuro constantly.

The reason behind him hating Izaya is something simple yet complicated. He just hates him. Ever since the day they met in high school, they've been at each other's throats. Just pure hatred. For Izaya it's probably just because he's bored. Also the fact that he can't bear losing against that raven haired shit.

Shizuo only has one family member left and that's his brother who he holds dearly, yet doesn't show it for the sake of guilt. Other than that, he hadn't felt romantically attracted to someone. This would have been the same if he hadn't have met Mikado Ryuugamine. The boy had managed to get deeper into Shizuo's heart, whether he liked it or not. But being around the boy made him feel at ease. Unlike most of the people he knew, Mikado was friendly and listened to what Shizuo had to say. He also wasn't scared of him. Without realising, Shizuo had taken a liking to the latter and soon it became a feeling that he was unfamiliar with, that followed him whenever he saw the short haired boy.

Shizuo wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he was determined to figure it out. Soon he came to realize that Izaya being around Mikado annoyed him greatly. Even more annoying than Izaya just by himself. The feeling of not wanting to see them together. Not wanting to lose to the likes of Izaya, his enemy.

Mikado felt the sun's heat on his face as he walked down the street after a long day of school. He knew that Kida hated it. Izaya also didn't seem to like it. Mikado working at the bar irritated Izaya. Mikado being around Izaya irritated Kida. That's why he decided that he would work at the bar.

The boy thought that if Shizuo works there, Izaya will try to avoid going there, which is what Kida wants as well. The thing that scared him was that if he did work at the bar, who knows what the sly raven haired man would do. But he was determined. He needed the money. Because in a month…

**1 hour earlier**

"Class president, would you like to come up and tell the class about it?" Mikado's homeroom teacher signalled the girl to come up while he wandered off and sat on his chair.

"Seems the weather is starting to warm up, and it'll soon be summer, the school has given us the opportunity to go on a class trip." She announced with a smile on her face.

"Yaaaaayyyy!" The class rejoiced, already excited for the adventures to come.

"Shh. Now, we're going to Okinawa, and the fare is 34,495¥ and we'll be staying there for 4 days and three nights in a traditional Japanese inn. Please remember the weather will be hot, so bring clothing suitable for the heat and watch it on the skin revealing girls!" She warned and walked back to sit in her seat again.

_Yaaaaaaaaaay…._

_Wait hold on._

_34,495¥…._

_HOW THE FUCK?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY?!_

While everyone else in the room was celebrating, Mikado just sat there in shock, thinking about how on earth he was gonna get that money. Of course all of his class mates still live with their parents, but Mikado lives by himself and has to spend the money wisely…

_Oh god if Kida knew about this he'd totally make fun of-_

"HAH! Have fun trying to make all that money, Mika-chan~" The blonde idiot had the grin of a cat up to no good and he was nudging Mikado's ribcage.

_Speak of the devil, you get the devil._

"Shut your trap, you baka!" Mikado hit the back of the blonde's head and felt satisfied after hearing a grunt of pain in reply.

"I'll find a way..." That's when the thought hit Mikado. He shot to his feet, snatched his bag from the hanger by his desk and patted Kida back before zooming off into the horizon. "I KNOW HOW!"

That was all Kida heard.

**Now**

_So that brings us to now, where I am on my way to the bar to ask for a job. That way, surely I'll have enough money to go on the school trip._

After 10 minutes of walking, Mikado was finally standing in front of the bar's front door when he heard wailing from the inside.

Confused as the boy was, he opened the door and rushed over to the manager that was slung over the bar counter with a Shizuo behind him rubbing his back.

"W-we'll never get paid again WAAAAAHHHHH~" The manager wailed, and Shizuo looked like he was slowly losing his temper until he saw the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Mikado. What are you doing here? I thought Masaomi quit his job here?" The blonde bartender straightened himself as Mikado came closer.

_Yes. Kida did quit his job here, because his mom thought it was useless for him to earn money when he still lives with his parents. But that is not why I am here._

"Yeah, he did quit, but I'm here for something else. But before I say any more… what's wrong with manager?" Mikado questioned poking the now unmoving being sprawled out of the counter.

"Ah that, yeah. We have a contract with someone who basically owns this bar, and he said that if we don't find another worker, he won't pay us anymore." Shizuo explained glancing over at the being that was surrounded by a puddle of tears.

_Oh. That makes it easy then._

"Oh really? That's funny, cause I came here to get a job here if that's okay with you two." Shizuo's eyes widened while the manager revived from the dead with a giant smile plastered to his face.

"YOU'LL WORK HERE?! REALLY?!" The manager had long forgotten about his wailing now and grabbed both of Mikado's arms tight.

"W-well, yeah. I mean… I need the money anyways…" Startled, Mikado leaned backwards away from the manager's face.

"OHH WE'RE SAVED! SHIZUO WE'RE SAVED-"

"I get it you stupid brain, now get your hands away from me!" Shizuo placed his hand on the manager's forehead, preventing him from hugging the blonde.

"Well anyway, you can start work today if you'd like?" The manager turned back to Mikado who was still leaned back.

"No, no. Manager, he just finished school and looks tired." Shizuo scolded the manager and turned to face Mikado who now had a face a little more comfortable than before. "Go home for today and get some good rest. Actually, my shift just finished so I'll accompany you home. Wait while I go change." Shizuo gave a small smile that tinted the smaller's cheeks red before walking off to the changing room.

"Yes, that's right. Sorry, you should get some rest for today." The manager returned to normal and bowed apologetically.

"Ah, sorry. I'll make sure to come tomorrow. I finish school at 16:00, so should I come straight here?" Mikado bowed as well.

"Because you're still a minor, you should probably change out of your school uniform first and then come here. Is 16:30 okay for your shift?"

"Ah, yes that would be fine, thank you."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Ryuugamine-kun." The manager gave a smile and waved just as Shizuo came out in casual clothes for once.(?)

"Then we'll be leaving." Shizuo and Mikado bowed their heads before walking out the door together, Shizuo holding it open for the latter to go first.

They both walked down the main road that was still occupied with people just after rush hour, as everyone returned to their homes, tired after a long day.

"So.." Shizuo broke the comfortable silence and scratched the back of his neck. "How have you been since..?"

Mikado was confused at first. Then he remembered the events from the week before and blushed madly at the thought as they turned at the corner of the street, into a quieter part of Ikebukuro.

"I-I've been fine." Mikado didn't look up at Shizuo, afraid that the blonde would see his flushed face.

"Ah i-is that so…" Mikado's expression didn't go by unnoticed by Shizuo though.

They both fell into a tense silence that wasn't too comfortable for the two of them.

_Oh my god this is so awkward! What should I do? I want to talk to him but if I do, maybe he'll start talking about the café and then maybe he'll-_

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Mikado looked up from his thoughts at the tall bartender.

"I'm sorry about the café. About some stranger touch you and then Izaya doing things to you and then me…. I'm just sorry."

"W-what? I-it's okay, you don't have to apologize for that… it was kind of my fault anyways…" The boy resumed looking at his feet as they walked down the empty street.

"Well… only if you say so… but I'm really sincerely sorry. Just know that-"

"Jesus, Shizuo Heiwajima, I get it, you don't have to apologize anymore!" Mikado looked directly into the taller's eyes, slowly feeling heat rise to his face as he realized he just kind of shouted at Shizuo.

"Ah, s-sorry. I didn't mean to shout…"

Shizuo remained silent.

They both walked down the street that Mikado's house was on, just 100m further.

1m

Silence.

2m

Clicking sounds

3m

Strange breathing

4m

Strange movements

5m

Shizuo burst into a fit of laughter that surprised the crap out of Mikado sending him flying into a nearby bush.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OMG MIKADO, YOU'RE THE BEST- wait where are you?" Shizuo recovered from his fit for a second to relocate the boy who was now standing in a bush with sticks and leaves in his hair. Causing Shizuo to laugh even harder.

"Over here. NOW STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME DAMN IT!" Mikado had long forgotten that Shizuo was one of Ikebukuro's most dangerous men, because that one man was helping him climb out of a bush, laughing his ass off. He honestly looked like a five year old.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you, it's just… you act so naturally around me. It makes me feel good that you aren't scared of me, even if you shout at me." Shizuo explained wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes as they continued walking down the street.

"Well, for some reason, I'm not scared of you Shizuo. Something tells me that even if you said you'd hurt me, you wouldn't be able to do it."

Those words shocked Shizuo. That's probably why he fell for the latter.

"By the way, what did you need this money for?"

"Ah… we're going on a class trip to Okinawa and I need money for the fare."

"Okinawa, huh? Sounds like fun!" Shizuo gave him a cheesy grin.

They both arrived in front of Mikado's house and he let out a small sigh before turning to Shizuo.

"Thanks for bringing me back here. Hopefully I can get that money, and I look forward to working with you!" Mikado let out a small laugh that Shizuo blushed at.

Before Mikado knew it, something warm was pressed against him. He then realized that Shizuo was embracing him, arms wrapped around the smaller's neck. All the latter could do was stand there, blushing like an idiot until Shizuo pulled away from the hug, traces of pink still on the taller's cheeks.

"W-well, good night, Mika-chan. Let's work hard, okay?" Shizuo waved him goodbye and started walking down the street.

_Waaaaaaiiiiiiiitttttt._

"DON'T CALL ME MIKA-CHAN, DAMN IT! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS KIDA!" Mikado shouted as he climbed the front steps to his door.

Mikado stood by the door watching a laughing Shizuo run off into the distance until he disappeared. Mikado closed the door and went straight upstairs, not feeling like eating anything he decided that he just wanted to sleep.

_What the fuck am I going to tell Izaya? He's gonna kill me… or worse… he'll skin my friends and boil them alive until I quit my job and then-_

_Wait._

_If I avoid him, I won't have to worry, right?_

_Yeah. If I avoid him…_

_He's gonna kill me even more brutally. Not a good plan._

Mikado fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of all the ways Izaya was going to kill him the next time they meet.

Shizuo fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Mikado's laughing face.

Kida fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of seeing girls in kimonos in Okinawa.

Izaya… He's too busy planning _things_.


	13. Accidently on purpose

"Is it done?"

"Yes, it seems so. Looks like you'll be busy for a while."

**WEHOO**

**WEHOO**

**WEHOO**

Mikado woke up on time. He went downstairs and ate a slice of bread like normal. No interruptions. No unexpected visits. Just the sound of the door clicking close as he made his way to school. Everything was normal. That's what he thought.

The raven haired boy walked all the way to school and was met by half the school gathered at the front steps of the building, blocking all entry and exit. Confused, he stood at the gates, deciding whether to battle the crowd or just wait it out.

In the end he didn't get a choice because the crowd behind him had pushed him to the bigger crowd on the steps.

I'M STUCK IN THE MIDDLE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Whispers of unknown topics were being spread throughout the crowd, perking Mikado's curiousness.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, they said it was an accident."

"Really?"

"Could it have been planned?"

Mikado, not being able to tolerate the whispers anymore, forcefully pushed his way through the crowd into the building and walked up the stairs to his classroom.

"What on earth was that about?" He cursed under his breath and sat down in his assigned seat by the window and stared down at the crowd that had decreased now because the teachers had come out.

Mikado was already tired just thinking about what might have happened. Loosing himself in thoughts, his gaze focused on outside the window once again.

_That's odd._

He hadn't noticed this before, but the streets were busier than usual. Normally students would come from both streets on the right and left, but nobody came from the right road. Something felt more odd.

Despite it being broad daylight, bright blue flashing lights could be seen from his seat in the classroom.

"An accident?" Words escaped his mouth sub-consciously.

"Haven't you heard yet, Mikado?!" The male snapped out of his thoughts to face his best friend's shocked face.

"No, what happened?" Mikado seemed a little more worried now, knowing that one of his classmates or friends could be hurt.

"Look." Kida ran over to the teacher's desk and grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on to the news channel.

**Breaking news: This morning in Ikebukuro, a man in his early thirties was in a major car crash.**

The images shone on the screen were explicit. Not only that, but the face of the victim was someone Mikado recognized very well.

Shinohara Takeo, homeroom teacher of 1st year class 1-4. Mikado's teacher.

**He is currently in hospital, and the chance of survival is very low. A concussion to the head, broken arms and fractured leg.**

_W-what? Did she say low chance of survival?_

Mikado's face grew paler by the second. He didn't want to think about it. All the images of the explicit scene flooded his mind. He shook his head and tried slapping himself to try and rid himself of the psychological thoughts, only resulting in being stared at weirdly by his classmates.

"Hey, Mikado? You okay?" Kida switched off the TV and put the remote back on the teacher's desk before walking over to Mikado and looking him dead in the eye.

The shorter male didn't know what to say. He didn't know nor did he want to say anything. If anything, he hoped that it was just a prank and everything would b back to normal.

"But dude," Mikado raised his gaze again, "The most shocking part is still yet to come."

Mikado didn't like it when Kida spoke in riddles.

"What?" He asked as if it had already become an automatic response to those kind of things.

"Our new homeroom teacher, of course!"

_New homeroom teacher?_

"Already?"

"Yeah, you'll never guess who it is!"

_For some reason that doesn't sound too good._

"It's that dude-"

**BANG**

The door swung open with incredible strength and the class's eyes all fell onto the figure at the door.

The figure was wearing a black formal suit with expensive dress shoes and carried a simple black bag in his right hand. Even from the second last row in the window seat, Mikado could tell the man's beard was cleanly cut and the glasses he wore fit perfectly on his nose, his hair also neatly gelled out of his face to the left.

The man walked into the room at a steady pace and dropped his bag on the desk before turning around to the students with a friendly smile that could also, in Mikado's case, be interpreted as the devil's smirk.

_Oh my-_

"Hello everyone. My name is Izaya Orihara and I'll be your homeroom teacher from now onwards."

_How did this even happen? Why did my teacher have to end up in a car crash? More so, WHY IS IZAYA MY HOMEROOM TEACHER?! ISN'T HE JUST A REALLY SMART INFORMANT? _

The first two lessons had passed and during break the shorthaired boy was at slumped in his seat. "Mikado-chan," Kida approached Mikado who had his head buried in his hands. "You look bothered."

_Bothered? Me?_

"Why... W-why is Izaya our teacher? Isn't he supposed to be a dangerous informant that you shouldn't associate with no matter what?" Mikado looked up at his best friend's face.

"Well yes… I also don't know why he's our teacher, but if anything, its weird. This whole situation and the timing is just weird. How did that accident just happen this morning and within 1 hour, Izaya gets hired as our replacement teacher?" From what Mikado could see, Kida didn't look too happy about the situation either.

It was only the other week that Kida had told Mikado to stay away from Izaya, yet that doesn't look like its going to happen any time soon. Mikado let out a sigh and then froze.

"…"

"What, Mikado?" Kida noticed the younger boy frozen on the spot with his eyes slightly wider than usual.

"K-Kida…" Mikado's eyes started to glaze over.

Kida became flustered and tried to calm his flushed face, "W-what?"

"I-if Izaya is here… doesn't that mean we're going to have to go to Okinawa with him?"

Kida froze.

Mikado stared.

Tears welled up in both of the boy's eyes.

"NOOOOO! MY TIME WITH THE GIRLS WILL BE GONE! MIKADO DO SOMETHING?!" Kida wailed, dramatically collapsing to the floor in front of Mikado's desk.

"WHAT CAN I DO?!" Mikado thought or a second.

_But… Izaya's isn't a real teacher. Which means, he wouldn't really care if Kida messed around, would he? Yeah… he'll just be there._

"I just realized that Izaya would have no reason to stop you from messing around Kida. Cause he's not even a real teacher."

Kida's wailing stopped and he raised to his feet with a giant smile on his face "hehehehe~"

_I guess he won't do anything._

The end of the day came quicker than Mikado had anticipated, but students still had to return to their homerooms before being let out of school. This meant Izaya was going to have to let us go.

Mikado walked down the hallway at his normal pace when he spotted a familiar tall raven haired man surrounded by a few 2nd year girls that had their skirts too short and their top buttons undone.

He subconsciously hid behind the corner of the hallway and peaked out to see what was happening.

"Ne, ne, Izaya-sensei, Class is boring right? Come play with us~" The tallest girl that seemed to be the dominant one of the 3 friends leaned over so that her cleavage was visible. Izaya simply smirked at them and sneaked his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her in slightly, close enough that she could feel the older's breath on her face.

Mikado started to blush and covered his eyes but left a gap so he could see what was happening. _Oh, oh, what is he doing?! That's a student you know! _

"Get away from me, you whore."

…

..

.

_What?_

"W-what?!" The girl's face became flustered and confused.

"The way you came up to me was fierce, and then you just showed off your flat chest. You're just a cheap woman, aren't you? Hah, not even a woman, a student with no shame. So, don't ever come near me again, okay?" Even though Izaya ended his sentence with a smile, his voice was a scary, threatening, deep voice that sent shivers down the girl's and Mikado's spine.

"T-tch! F-fine, let's go girls." The girl stumbled back and ran off with her two petrified friends.

_T-that was scary._

"Scary, huh?"

"What? Yeah… Wait!" Mikado looked up to find Izaya leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"You were peeping? What a bad boy~" Izaya placed his hand on Mikado's shoulder and brushed off the dust that was apparently there.

"N-no, I was just passing through." _I want to ask him. Well, I guess curiosity killed the cat… "_Izaya-san-"

"Izaya-sensei to you." Izaya corrected mockingly.

_This bastar- _"Did you do something to my teacher?"

Izaya was slightly taken back by Mikado's sudden boldness. "Why didn't you ask 'why are you my homeroom teacher'? Its like you automatically suspected that I had done something."

Mikado only noticed that after Izaya had said it.

"D-don't answer my question with another!" Mikado was determined to get the answer.

"Hmm. Who knows~ Maybe I did, but then how would I have done it?" Izaya closed in on Mikado and placed his hand above the smaller's head.

_Maybe he did, but maybe he didn't? He's trying to distract me…_

"Aren't you a informant? Why would you even bother teaching?" Mikado decided to raise his tone a little, fighting for dominance that seemed impossible to obtain.

"That's right. Why would I of all people decide to replace a teacher? Well, to be honest," Izaya leaned down and whispered into Mikado's ear, "I only did it because the class would have you in it."

Mikado face flushed a tomato red and Izaya's bangs started to tickle Mikado's nose.

"Well, let's get to homeroom now." Izaya backed off.

"…Yes." Mikado responded and Izaya gave him a face.

"Yes… Sensei."

They both returned to the classroom and Mikado quickly made his way to his seat. As soon as class was dismissed, Mikado sprinted out of the classroom before he was caught by the devil.

He made it home with just enough time to change his clothes, grab a piece of bread and head off to his part-time job at the bar. On the way there, Mikado started to think of his teacher and Izaya. _Did Izaya have anything to do with the accident? Or was it purely accidental? But to teach just because I'm in the class…- _

Mikado slapped his face, trying to rid he disturbing thoughts invading his mind. By the time he had regained his self-awareness, he was already at the front door of the bar.

"Konnichiwa." Mikado greeted the empty room until a head popped out of the curtains dividing the staff area from the bar.

"Sup, Mikado!" The tall blonde smiled a cheesy smile as he waved at Mikado coming into the changing rooms. "How was school?"

Hesitating on how to answer, Mikado simply went with "It was tiring." And giving a long sigh as he changed into his uniform.

"Haha, hopefully you won't fall asleep during work. I mean if you do, I-I'll help." Shizuo hid his embarrassment by turning away from the boy.

**3 and a half hours later**

"Otsukaresama desu!" Mikado and Shizuo wished the manager goodnight before heading home together.

"You did well." Shizuo patted Mikado's head lightly as they walked down the now dark streets of Ikebukuro illuminated by the city lights.

"Thanks, but you smashed a plate didn't you?" Mikado's teasing game began.

"T-that... that's only because one of the customers was being rude." He protested.

The younger male just laughed, earning a playful punch from Shizuo making him stumble before regaining his balance again.

They were only a few blocks away from Mikado's house when Shizuo asked a question instead of joking around.

"Where are you going for the summer trip?"

"H-how'd you know I'd go on a summer trip?"

"Come on, I went to that school too, you know. So where are you going?"

"Uh.. Okinawa. That's why I need the money." Mikado felt a strange sense of guilt and looked down at his shoes.

"Okinawa, huh? Make sure have fun, Mika-chan!" Shizuo ruffled his hands through the shorter's hair before running back a few steps to avoid getting hit.

"Goodnight then, Mika-chan!" Shizuo shouted as he started to run off into the distance.

"DAMN IT SHIZUO, MY NAME IS MIKADO! GOODNIGHT, YOU BEAR!" Mikado shouted down the street and heard Shizuo curse at the nickname.

"Okinawa, huh? Look's like it'll be chaotic." Mikado collapsed onto his bed.

"Okinawa, huh? I wonder if he'll go _there._ Hehe just kidding~" Shizuo joyfully walked to his apartment.

"Okinawa, huh? Sounds interesting…" Izaya spun around on his spinny chair, chuckling to himself.


	14. Small punishment

**A/N: Oh my god, it feels like such a long time since I've written! I've got an ACL injury on my left leg, and I've been on crutches for about 4 weeks now, so I haven't had a lot of time to write because school sucks and life is a bitch. But I returned to Fanfiction and I can't believe I hit over 10K views. Damn people, thank you so much and I hope my story satisfies your stressed brains and if you're not stressed then you're lucky. But here we go with another chapter. Please do enjoy ^^**

"-kado…Mik….ado…MIKADO!" The latter's eyes shot open and flinched in shock when his best friends face was practically touching his.

"W-w-w-what?! W-why are you so close?!" His tiredness was long forgotten as he crawled away from Masaomi and his bed, hitting his head against the wall.

"Dude! I came because you didn't come out of the house! We're late, man!" Masaomi's face was supposed to be worried but for some reason he was hiding behind a smirk plastered on his sly lips.

"W-WHAT?! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Mikado crawled around the room, randomly throwing thing out of his way to find his phone that he had forgotten to charge last night.

_Oh please, please. Please don't be later than 8:50. School starts at 9:00 so just give me a few minutes…_

He pressed the on button and shut his eyes in disagreement.

Tuesday, 12 June

08:56

"SHITTTTTTTTT!" Mikado screeched and scrambled up, zoomed past his still weirdly smirking friend, and jumped into his closet to find his uniform.

1 minute later…

Mikado jumped out of the closet with his uniform barely on, his tie crooked and his shirt wrinkled.

He ran out of his room into the hallway and took left into the bathroom to brush his hair. Fortunately, it wasn't as messy as he thought it's be and combing through his bangs only took a matter of 30 seconds.

He ran back into his bedroom to pull Masaomi out, but he was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU CRAZY BASTARD?!" Mikado ran out and down the stairs in a hurry, searching for his dumb blonde smirking weirdo.

"WE'RE RUNNING LATE, HURRY AND- MHP?!" Mikado was shut up when a sandwich was shoved in his mouth and Masaomi had grabbed him by the wrist and was already running outside with him.

"MHPHMDH JNMNH PMFH!"

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING, BUT YOUR WELCOME!" Masaomi laughed and they both ran together down the streets of Ikebukuro to reach school, just a little earlier.

"Masaomi Kida."

Masaomi literally jumped into the classroom and fell onto his desk, completely out of breath, while his classmates just stared at him with startled expressions.

"…H-..Here…"

"Tominaga Sae."

"Here."

"Sonohara Takashi."

"Here."

"Ryugamine Mikado."

Silence.

***Masaomi cursing in the back***

"Ryugamine-kun… isn't here then." The evil homeroom teacher finished taking attendance and dismissed the class.

Just when he had gathered his things, Mikado came into the classroom in a huff, red up to his ears, leaning on the door for support.

"Sorry I'm late- Ah." Mikado looked up to find everyone had left except for the teacher who had a devil-like smirk on his lips, gazing down at Mikado.

"Mikado-kun."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm your homeroom teacher, remember?"

"Oh." Mikado mentally cursed as he remembered the incidents from the other day.

"You're late."

Mikado didn't say anything, but instead started to retreat backwards.

"Uhh, yeah. Um… I uh.." The shored haired boy's eyes scanned the area trying to think of a better excuse than 'I didn't want to get up.'

"Work! Yes, I was working."

"Work? In the morning?"

"Uhh.." Mikado already felt like he had lost that battle and quickly turned on his feet to flee the other way.

Izaya, winning over the boy with strength, speed, and knowledge, easily caught the boy before he even took one step outside of the classroom and slammed the door shut, pinning the younger against the door, placing his hand above the shivering with fear Mikado.

"Where. Do. You. Think. You're. Going?"

"…N-next class?" Mikado flinched, asking why that came out as a question more than an answer.

"No. No you're not."

"What?"

Before Mikado could get an answer out of Izaya, the taller placed his leg between the smaller's, causing a yelp to escape Mikado's lips.

"I-Izaya?!" Mikado knew Izaya too well that if he attempted to push the raven-haired man off him, it would just turn for the worse.

_But I can't just stand here…_

To Izaya's liking, Mikado's face was flushed red all the way up to his ears, his eyes dashing around the room, clearly avoiding the man's seductive gaze.

_Now, Ryugamine Mikado, what will you do now? _

A smirk played on the older's lips and pushed his leg further, creating friction that made the smaller's leg's shake and uncontrolled whimpers escape his mouth.

"I-Iza…ya." Mikado gathered all his strength and grabbed the sleeves of Izaya's suit. Another failed attempt that'll result in drawing in the enemy. Not a good idea.

Izaya took a deep breath and sighed, his smirk not leaving his lips. "I was going to let you go with this, but…"

Mikado's face lightened up for a matter of seconds, knowing that he would be able to be free of this embarrassing situation, his hands grip loosened.

_Didn't Masaomi warn you? Don't let your guard down, otherwise you'll be eaten. _

"You're still not calling me Sensei~" Izaya teased and chuckled when the look of relief disappeared off his victim's face, replacing it with a nervous flushed face.

Izaya finally leaned in and locked his lips with the boy's, slightly grinding his leg against the boy's growing member.

Mikado's face froze in shock and the male took his chance to slip his tongue in the other's unguarded mouth.

"Mmn! Nhg.." Mikado was confused. The moment their tongues met, not only his face felt red and embarrassed, but also his body felt like it was burning from the inside out.

_What is this?_

The raven-haired male grinded his leg harder, causing Mikado to moan into the kiss and blush even more, while Izaya just chuckled and tilted Mikado's chin to the side, deepening the kiss even more.

"Hah…mhg.." The taller man's tongue skillfully brushed against the younger's and licked each and every part of his mouth, over and over.

Mikado already knew that his pants had formed a tent, but Izaya was purposely teasing him. Izaya was waiting for Mikado to fall so deep into the kiss that he wouldn't be able to oppose, his legs would buckle and then beg for more.

It didn't take long for Mikado's legs to buckle and fall right on to Izaya leg, causing more friction.

"Ah!" Silence filled the room and Mikado wanted to go to a corner and cry because of that last embarrassing moan that came out way too loud.

_Dear god I hope the classroom next door didn't hear that…_

Izaya's low chuckle woke Mikado from his worrying thoughts. As if those thoughts weren't enough to deal with. Izaya was now leaning against the door, licking his lips, obviously very proud of what he had done.

_H-he's so dead. Once I gain strength in my legs, I-ll…_

Mikado's legs began to shake again and stumbled over to the teacher's desk to regain his balance.

On the other hand, in Izaya's eyes, Mikado looked like his own masterpiece right now. The younger's doe eyes were watery and his lips were a moist swollen red, that matched with his flushed face that he was trying to cover up with the back of his pale hand.

_Beautiful._

"I-izaya…" Izaya resumed to staring at the boy's face, purely interested in the reaction he was about to hear."

Izaya had always found reaction the best. Nearly as much as he loved humans, their reactions were something that he was always able to predict, therefore their weaknesses were way to easy to find. That's where Izaya gets bored.

But he knew Mikado was different. After all, the boy was the one who perked his interest the moment they had met, and even after all those months, Mikado still remained as 1st on his radar.

"Y-you're so dead…M-my lips are...swollen.." Mikado's face was burning bright red and his attempt at trying to cover his lips was too cute of a sight for Izaya.

Izaya was startled. All the girls he had been interested in had all said things like, 'Izaya you idiot!' and ran off never to return again. But this… this was _new_. He'd never encountered somebody who just avoided the fact they had just kissed and complained about their lips being swollen.

Izaya broke out into laughter. He wasn't sure how he had met up with such a boy, but he was glad he did.

_You really are interesting, Mika-chan._

"W-w-what are you laughing at? I-I'm serious here…" Mikado voice faded out, still hoarse from the intense kissing earlier.

"You'll be late if you don't hurry." Izaya brought up his right hand and glanced at his black watch, making contact with Mikado.

"Huh?" Mikado carefully walked over to the male, confused as to what he was saying.

"Two minutes. You're next class." Izaya answered with a straight face, that was intentionally teasing the boy.

"WHAT?! You should have told me earlier!" Mikado blamed it on the laughing Izaya before slamming open the door and running down the hallways to where his next class was located.

_Next class…_

_Wait._

…

_.. _

_._

_D-d-d-did we do that for… a whole hour?_

Mikado stopped in his tracks and reached into his backpack to find his schedule. His fingers scanned the page until he found the right day and time.

1st period: Assembly.

_Eh?_

_Assembly is only 15 minutes though-_

Mikado's head flushed red at his own mistake.

"HOW COULD I HAVE THOUGHT THAT WE DID THAT FOR A WHOLE HOUR?!" Mikado stuffed the schedule into his backpack and ran down the hallway once again, passing by his homeroom classroom where Izaya was-

"A whole hour, eh? Should we do it then?" Izaya was smirking and trying to hide his laughter as he gazed down at Mikado who was now frozen with 'Did you really hear that?' written all over his face.

"Damn it, Izaya! I-I'll deal with you some other time!" Mikado made a break for it before Izaya could catch him this time.

Although, Izaya had already been satisfied for now.

**For now anyway…. **

In no time, the day had already passed and Mikado was once again in his homeroom classroom, waiting to be dismissed. Luckily for the latter, Izaya had been called elsewhere, so someone else was covering for end of day.

Mikado could already feel the weight jump of his shoulders, knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with anymore ridiculous incidents today. He was tired and wanted to work at the bar and go home to sleep.

"Well then, if everyone is here, you're dismissed for the day." The teacher's voice was unenthusiastic and left before even the stampede of students ran out the door to go play.

Mikado gathered his things and quickly started walking out of the classroom and down the hallway to the stairway that led to the entrance gates. Basically, where freedom began in the afternoon and ended in the morning.

He was halfway down the stairs when he ran into his blonde best friend that immediately looked up at him with worry.

"Hey… Uh.. a-are you okay?" Masaomi asked in the most awkward way possible making Mikado remember another incident from today.

**5 hours earlier…**

Mikado ran down the hallways, face burning in embarrassment from the events earlier, searching for the classroom that his next subject was in. He wasn't sure, but his feet looked like they would take him somewhere that would perhaps look familiar.

_God damn it! My face is burning!_

He turned right and followed down a staircase that led to a large window that revealed how the world really looked. Though, such miserable weather really didn't suit his mood right now.

He mentally cursed and resumed running down the stairs, but ended up walking into something hard and falling backward splayed across the floor like a fish.

"AH! Sorry I didn't see you… Oh Mika-chan!" Mikado squeezed his temples to bear the pain before looking up to find his blonde friend's face right in front of his own.

"Agh, now my head hurts even more…" Mikado gripped the railing and lifted himself off the ground to meet Masaomi's height then he remembered what he was here for. "Ah, Kida, do you know what subject we-"

"Your lips. Why are they swollen." Masaomi's voice was drained from his usual happy filled tone.

"H-huh?" Startled by the sudden comment, the short haired boy covered his lips with the back of his hand.

Masaomi slapped the hand away and held his chin, carefully observing the injury while brushing his thumb over the moist red lips. "Why are they swollen? What happened?"

"N-nothing happened. I just… I just got into a fight with a friend, that's all!" Mikado hoped that Masaomi wouldn't suspect the latter's lies, because that was what he was good at.

A silence fell between them. Neither Masaomi nor Mikado exchanged glances, but they could Kida could tell it wasn't true and Mikado knew that he was onto something.

"Is that so." Masaomi hesitated before releasing his grip on the boy's chin. Masaomi glanced at Mikado, looking for more injuries when he came across something very unexpected.

"I-if that's so then…" The blonde scratched the nape of his neck carefully trying to put his words as polite as possible without embarrassing either of them.

"Then, why are you… hard?"

It was awkward. They were awkward. Mikado was awkward. It was awkward.

He didn't want to bring up their conversation from earlier on the staircase, but didn't know how to start up another conversation without it being the second most awkward thing ever.

Mikado didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Being the awkward person he was, Mikado decided to just cut things off as soon as possible so that he could go to work, sleep and come to school the next morning without having this awkward shit around them.

"W-well, uhm, see ya." Mikado raced past Masaomi before the latter could even open his mouth in an attempt to say something to clear the atmosphere.

"O-okay." Masaomi managed before Mikado swung open the glass doors and sped down the street out of sight.

_Stupid, now its gonna be even more awkward!_

Mikado arrived earlier than usual at the bar, in a huff he decided to wait until his breath came back before entering the bar.

Ikebukuro was busy today. There were many people crossing the street and cars filled the narrow streets while gangs were huddled up in the dark alleyways smoking and grabbing the nearest person to ask for lighters.

Mikado was only half finished looking at the sight when he heard loud voices from inside the bar. He recognized one that seemed to belong to Shizuo, but couldn't figure out who the other one was.

He hastily opened the front door and ran in to find the person he didn't want to see, sitting on one of the bar stools and Shizuo surprisingly handling the situation well behind the bar?

Mikado stealthily made his way to the changing room unnoticed by the two and quickly changed into his uniform, trying to think what those two were talking about to be able to be so calm around each other.

Once he finished tying the coffee black tie around his neck, he stepped out into the hallway and approached the bar area to be met by the two familiar pairs of eyes that seemed to welcome him warmly. A pair of light brown eyes that always looked so content and a pair of pitch black eyes that couldn't be read.

Another something he wasn't used to.

"Mikado, you're here?" Shizuo stepped towards the smaller and patted his shoulder lightly, motioning him to come next him.

"Good afternoon, Shizuo." Mikado seemed a bit tense, but Shizuo didn't mind.

Shizuo picked up the red hand towel and began drying the newly washed glasses and putting them in their original places.

Mikado followed Shizuo and looked up to meet Izaya's gaze that held a suspicious smile behind them.

"W-why are you here, Izaya?" Mikado dropped the formal speech and made sure not to say sensei.

"Hmm, well~ I was just passing by because of work. I've been terribly busy recently." Izaya glanced down at his nails, gently wiping the blood from his pale skin.

Busy, for Izaya, didn't mean a good thing. Busy, probably involved the lives of human being who were constantly being played with.

Mikado gulped and decided to ask no more, hoping to forget the gory images threatening to enter his mind. He shook his head and turned around to face Shizuo who was now finished with drying the glasses.

"Here, I'll take them." Mikado grabbed two of the beer glasses from the bartender's big hands and lined them up on the shelf just above his eye level.

"Mikado." Shizuo called. Izaya's eyes raised and Mikado turned around to face the two of them. "What happened?"

_Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no._

"Oh, uh… I got into a fight with a um… a friend." Mikado gave a small smile followed by obviously fake laughter while he brushed his lips that had started to form a purple-red color.

"A friend?" Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed, slightly angry by the fact that someone had dared to hit his innocent angel the boy.

"Now, now, Mikado. We both know that it was Sensei, you had a happening with." Izaya intervened as he swirled the red wine in the glass and gave a small smirk to the younger.

_Izaya you bastard!_

"Eh? Why does Izaya know that it was your teacher?" Shizuo questioned after glancing at the raven-haired male.

"Oh, Mika-chan~ Didn't you tell him yet?" Izaya teased in his usual mocking tone and brought the wine glass to his thin smiling lips.

"Tell me what?" Shizuo was utterly confused, but way too nervous for it to be something trivial.

"T-that's um…" Mikado stumbled over his own words, trying to think of how he could explain it without the taller raging out.

"My homeroom teacher… got into an accident so he's in the hospital recovering… and…" Mikado started fiddling with his thumbs avoiding eye contact with the blonde male.

"And so, I'm Mika-chan's teacher now~" Izaya crossed the line and Shizuo went over the limit on restraint.

"IZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" Shizuo slammed one hand down on the counter and the other grabbed the collar of Izaya's white shirt.

Mikado quickly grabbed Shizuo's arm in attempt to cool the man down and tell him he was alright, but Shizuo was purely focused on the task of beating the shit out of the man he was currently holding.

Izaya let out a loud chuckle and grabbed Shizuo's wrist. "Oh, Shizu-chan~ I only gave him a small punishment!"

The words 'small punishment' pushed Shizuo over the edge and before Mikado knew it, the blonde had jumped over the counter and sent a flying punch straight into Izaya's face.


	15. Fated stars

**I'm so sorry for finishing so late! Omg life has just been a bitch and my writer's block was not helping either :( And this chapter is really bad I'm SOWWWYYYY! I'll be back with a better chapter soon so don't leave me!**

The bar was a complete mess. It was as if a bomb had exploded and everything surrounding it was either damaged or completely and utterly destroyed. But this bomb wasn't just any bomb. It was a smirking, shameless devil constantly mocking a wild, beyond controllable beast. And right now, all hell had broken loose between the two after finding out that Izaya was Mikado's homeroom teacher.

"IZAYA, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, STAY STILL!" Shizuo threw the nearest wine bottle at Izaya who just laughed and swiftly avoided it.

"Hahaha, Shizu-chan, anyone would have thought that you would be able to control your temper by now!" The smirk on Izaya's face now reached his ears as he grabbed the white towel off the counter, throwing it at Shizuo's face.

"WHAT YOU FUCKING-" The towel landed on the taller's face, making him even more pissed.

A towel of all things.

"H-hey…um Shizuo c-calm down, okay?" Mikado's voice was squeakier than he'd expected, but then again he was cowering in the corner of Satan's bedroom.

Shizuo, obviously too blinded by anger, didn't receive Mikado's words and threw a fist at the raven-haired male, who took the blow to his ribs, smirk disappearing as he coughed up blood.

Mikado didn't even know why they were fighting. Normally, Izaya and Shizuo fought over the smallest of things, but this time he wasn't even sure what they were fighting about. All he knew was that Izaya was mocking Shizuo about something and Shizuo being extremely pissed about something.

_What on earth happened for them to be like this? Shizuo was more pissed than the time a customer felt me up in the bar. Shizuo did have a terribly bad temper, but it was very rare that he would lose himself in a place he found comfort in, such as the bar._

Izaya wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and went back to smirking at Shizuo, catching his breath slightly. Shizuo was also breathing harshly against his lungs, a thin sheet of sweat forming over his forehead.

"Now, now Shizu-chan. What on earth could you be at this time?" It wasn't unusual to see the sly fellow provoke the beast, but today even Izaya looked like he was having fun.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT DAMN SMIRK OF YOURS!" Shizuo burst into flames again and tore out the sink from the bar counter, surprising both Mikado and Izaya.

_There goes another 100,000 yen…_

Shizuo positioned his arm above his head, aiming straight for the black-haired male, who for once in his life looked a little panicked.

"AAAGGGHHHHHH!" The taller gathered all of his strength before propelling the silver object at the wide-eyed Izaya.

The younger male dodged it only slightly, the sink catching against the pale skin on his cheek, leaving a deep red cut.

The room went silent for a while. Well, it was considerably silent except for Shizuo and Izaya's harsh panting and the sound of what could maybe be described as Shizuo growling.

"S-shizuo…" Mikado stuttering voice called out to the male, who still seemed to be high on anger, flames literally gathering behind him as he glared holes into the injured male.

"Well well… That was quite the throw…" Izaya spoke between huffs as he brushed his thumb against the bleeding cut on the side of his face, leading up to his left ear.

"It's nothing compared to what you've done." Shizuo spat at the man in a distasteful manner, as if directing all of his anger and hatred at the source.

"Hmm… I've done lots of things, so I'm not exactly sure which one you mean." Izaya pulled his hand up to his chin, thinking back to something he obviously knew would anger Shizuo more.

"You know **exactly **what I'm talking about, Izaya." Shizuo held back the will to pin the man on the floor, choking an apology out of him.

Finally having enough, Mikado's last strand of patience tore and he blurted out something without a care.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING ABOUT?!" Mikado shouted at the top of his lungs.

The room soon fell silent at the sound of Mikado's sweet voice angrily shouting at the two males.

"Mikado…" Shizuo's eyes began to become warmer as they gazed on Mikado's build.

"…Mikado, can you really not tell?" Izaya resumed his sly attitude with a smirk on his face as he clutched the collar Shizuo's now dirtied shirt.

_I don't even know what I can and can't tell anymore…_

Mikado looked at the two men in confusion, because no matter how much Mikado thought, he'd never be able to find the answer.

"Mikado…" The smirk on Izaya's face gave away the fact that he was enjoying the situation more than anyone.

"It's about you, obviously." Shizuo proudly interrupted without an once of shame.

Izaya clicked his tongue in annoyance, knowing that he wouldn't be able to bully Mikado for the rest of the evening.

"…What?" Mikado was more than dense. Especially at these kinds of things.

"You! You're always getting into trouble and you involve yourself with the wrong people, so you're always assaulted!" Shizuo's tone had risen and now sounded like a mother scolding his child for sneaking out the house.

"A-assaulted?!" Mikado's voice rose a few pitches and returned to a whisper that could barely be heard. "I don't get it…"

"Then what would you call what we did today in assembly, Mi-ka-do~" Izaya raised his brow, sing songing the smaller's name making the latter blush.

"T-that!..." Mikado looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"I just don't like my possessions being touched." Izaya turned over his hand, gazing at his nails as if he'd said something normal.

"P-possessions?!" Mikado took a step back, his face blushing deep red.

"What's your possession? He never agreed to being yours!" Shizuo glared at Izaya, defending the poor boy that was utterly speechless.

"If he's not mine, whom would he belong to? You, Shizuo?" Izaya's eyes glinted in the red lights above, his smirk falling.

"T-that's…" Shizuo felt as if he'd been pushed into a corner, trying to think f something that wouldn't make Mikado uncomfortable.

Shizuo decided not to answer and just turned around to face the younger male that was watching the two beasts argue.

Izaya finally let out a loud sigh, catching the attention of the two males.

"Ahh. If you're going to be this boring Shizuo, then there's nt point hanging around." The raven-haired male with glinting red eyes adjusted his black fluffy coat and made his way towards the door.

He opened the door, letting the last of the evening's sunlight enter the destroyed bar. Izaya poked his head through the door one more time, this time with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Mika-chan~" And like that, Izaya disappeared into the busy streets of Ikebukuro.

"That damn flea…" Shizuo cursed to himself before turning around to meet Mikado's startled gaze.

_Uwah. W-what should I do? I don't know what I did, but I feel like I should apologize…_

"Shizuo, I'm sorr-"

"I'm sorry, Mikado."

A few seconds of silence carried out until they both broke out into laughter.

"Haha, Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, kid." Shizuo straightened himself up and patted the smaller on the shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry." Mikado gave a smile and scratched his neck nervously.

"You don't need to be sorry, Mikado. I don't know what that sly bastard did, but I know he's up to no good. And he's even involving you…" Shizuo sighed, his brows furrowing in frustration.

Mikado wanted to assure the older. Assure him that everything was okay, and that he didn't have to worry for the latter. But all of the words he wanted to explain got caught up and stuck in his throat.

If he couldn't even convince himself that everything was okay, how was he supposed to assure Shizuo?

Shizuo gazed down at Mikado's lost expression with worry and reached out his hand, placing it on top of Mikado's head.

"H-huh?!" Shizuo started to pat the latter's head, messing up the black strands of hair that flew in all directions, leaving Mikado completely confused as to what was going on.

"I can't say that I can assure you of anything, but I don't think there's any point in fretting over something that you can't solve." Shizuo's words made Mikado's heart flutter with warmth, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Hehehehe" Mikado began to giggle and soon broke out in complete laughter, making Shizuo pull his hand away in embarrassment.

"W-what?! Why are you laughing, you little!" Shizuo's face flushed a dark shade of red, completely confused as to why Mikado was laughing so much.

"No, it's just," Mikado restrained himself from laughing anymore, wiping his tears from his eyes, "I was just thinking the exact same thing!"

Shizuo's eyes widened, dumbfounded by Mikado's statement. Soon after, his face softened and he returned the smile to Mikado.

"It must be fate then, huh?" Shizuo also started laughing and hung his arm around Mikado's shoulder.

Mikado had never seen Shizuo smile so brightly before. Because of the man's usually serious and refined structure, it was rare to see a man like that smile or have any kind of emotion like happiness. Even though Mikado had seen the man smile before, Shizuo looked like he was sincerely giving it his all to cheer the latter up.

It made Mikado warm. Such warmness was surely meant to keep safe. Something so precious…

"Mikado," Shizuo opened the door of the bar, the sun had already long gone down, and now only the city lights and the sound of people talking, laughing and walking echoed through Ikebukuro. "Let's go home."

Mikado followed the tall man in the bartender suit to the door without hesitation and smiled at him.

"Let's go home." Mikado grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him out of the deserted bar.

"Mikado." Shizuo's voice resonated in Mikado's ears, despite the business and loudness of the streets.

Mikado simply turned his face around to look up to the taller's serious expression. His sweet brown eyes looking down at Mikado with determination.

"Hmm?"

"Don't suffer. I'll resolve everything, so don't worry." The pain that reflected in Shizuo's eyes fell like droplets of rain on Mikado's heavy heart.

"…Okay." Mikado mumbled as he lowered his gaze and returned looking at the path in front of him, Shizuo following close behind.

_I won't let anything hurt you._

_Because you have become something very precious to me._

Their silhouettes soon disappeared into the crowds of Ikebukuro. The night sky reflecting what Shizuo had said earlier. Something along the lines of fate…


	16. Unexpected encounters

I am so sorry for the wait ahaha ^_^ I was busy and stuff and I only got off of my crutches like 3 weeks ago so I'm still doing physiotherapy and shit so I'm like a baby trying to walk lmao. Anyway, although this chapter is kinda short and just word vomit, I swear the next one will be longer and more interesting!

11 broken glasses, a sink needing replacing, destroyed furniture, stained surfaces, all of which being the cause of Shizuo and Izaya's fight. The manager of the bar was far from impressed.

"Shizuo."

The blonde man flinched at the softness of the manager's voice. He'd never shout or get angry, but simply spoke calmly. But this made the sharpness of his words sting all the more.

"Yes…"

"Take some time off."

"What?!" Shizuo turned to the old man in shock, knowing that making Shizuo take time off wasn't the wisest of choices, especially with the limited amount of workers that took shifts around the clock.

"You get distracted easily and find pointless things to dally on, so go ahead and take some time off to cool your head. All the stress is affecting not only you but the people around you and the things you do. Go somewhere you can relax and not have to think about anything." The small old man patted Shizuo's back a little hard, the muscles aching slightly.

"…Are you sure though? Old man, we have a lot of customers coming in lately and our staff is barely enough-"

"Tch! You underestimate us! Besides, we've also got that new kid who seems to do well and works hard. It'll be fine." The manager's smile had the ability to light up anyone's mood, even Shizuo's at that.

"Yes, old ma-"

"It's 'Sir', to you, you little rebel!" The manager hit Shizuo over the head hard, making Shizuo wince.

"But, don't make Mikado work too hard, he's got school after all!" The blonde slipped out of the manager's reach and walked towards the exit of the bar, waving goodbye.

"Only come back when you've got a clear mind set! I'll throw you out if you half ass anything!"

Shizuo chuckled as he closed the light wooden door, the bell ringing for the last time.

_I guess there's only one place to go when you're stressed. I'll get to visit my old man too._

"Let's get out of this fucking bartender suit." Shizuo chuckled to himself as he walked through town, heading home at last.

Day and night, Mikado had worked at least 4 shifts per week for 6 hours to gain the money the school required for the short-haired boy to attend the trip down to Okinawa.

And finally, after continuous sleepless nights and obtaining nutrition from instant coffee and ramen, Mikado eventually got enough money to get there. Only just on time. Just.

"RYUUGAMINE MIKADO, WHERE ON EARTH IS THE MONEY YOU SAID YOU'D GIVE ME TWO WEEKS AGO?! THE TRIP IS TODAY!" The painful screams that echoed down the hallway belonged to the school principle. The grouchy, old man that was strict about the tiniest things.

"It's here! I have it here, Sir." Mikado fished the white envelope out of the pocket of his black carrier bag, and handed it to the slightly taller man.

"It's late, you freaking idiot."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Now, now, principle Uehara. My student has been working very hard recently, so there's no need to shout at the poor boy when he's done nothing wrong." A slim raven-haired male came up behind Mikado and lightly patted the principle's shoulder.

"Well maybe he should be more strict with himself instead of fooling around all the time with that rebellious kid, Masaomi." The man's eyebrows furrowed more, his gaze sharply cutting through Mikado who stood silently still.

"Hm~ Are you sure you should be the one saying that, Uehara-san?" Izaya's famous smirk played on his lips as he drew closer to the principle that looked up at the male in confusion.

Mikado shivered at the memory of that smirk when he went face to face with his clients. Such a simple movement of the lips and a few deadly words had the client under incredible pressure and would run home shaking in fear.

"What's that, Orihara-sensei?" The old man kept his cocky act up, pissing off Izaya even more.

The taller male leaned his arm on the old man's shoulder and lowered his head on the opposite side, so close that it made the principle's blood run cold.

"If you're one to talk about fooling around, maybe you should have been more aware of where you pull your pants down when you cheat on your wife with a high school slut~ You know, I'd get a lot of money for selling that information, Ue-ha-ra-san." Izaya's playfully deep voice snaked through the old man's ears, chuckling as he saw the cocky expression break down in fear.

Mikado was close enough to hear the threat and shuddered as cold droplets of sweat dripped down his spine. He sometimes wondered why he always managed to get caught up in situations that involved dangerous people and almost always, violence.

"Now," Izaya's voice returned to a cheerful higher pitched tone, looking back at Mikado's worried face to grab his pale wrist along. "We'll be leaving now, since we have a train to catch."

"..ye-yes, then get going." The principle's voice shook, trying to control the humiliation and anger building up inside.

Without another word, both men turned on their heels and headed back to their assigned rooms, Izaya dragging Mikado along with him.

"Thank you…" Mikado said softly, slightly hoping that the taller man wouldn't hear.

"Anytime, Mika-chan~" Izaya lowered his head and winked cheekily at the smaller in reply.

_Notes taken._

_-Never make Izaya pissed_

-Don't cheat on your wife

-Make sure Izaya never finds out what your nickname is, he'll use it against you for the rest of your life

Conclusion:

Simply never talk to or involve yourself with a person called Izaya Orihara. Especially if he's wearing a black fluffy coat.

"Hey, hey Mikado. Hey. Mikado. Mikado. Mikado. Mikado, hey. Hey-"

"Masaomi shut the actual fuck up. I'm trying to read and you're not helping in the least. Neither is your existence." Mikado shoved a hand in Kida's face, preventing the blonde from bugging his brain any further.

"Ah~ Mika-chan you're so mean! But I love that stubborn side of you too~" Mikado puckered his moist lips together and attempted to plant butterfly kisses on his best friend's face, which Mikado, with all his might, rebelled against by placing another hand on Kida's already half covered face.

"You two look like you're having fun." A small high-pitched voice caught Mikado by surprise and turned to find Anri standing in the hallway of the train beside their window seats.

"Anri! How are- KIDA!" Mikado let his guard down slightly to greet his friend, Masaomi using this chance to dive onto the defenseless milky white skin, just above the smaller boy's collarbones.

After giving the skin a nip, Masaomi pulled away with a smirk and quickly covered it up with a cute wink, smiling like an idiot as if he was proud of the artwork, "Tehee."

"…Asshole, you're so dead when we get to the room." Mikado gave the taller male an intimidating glare, clenching his fists before closing the small book in the palm of his hands.

"You know you love me~" Masaomi, as always, dodged the glare and continued his pestering.

Giving up, Mikado turned back to the older girl, who was now standing crossed armed, with an amused smile on her thin lips, her black hair slightly in her dark eyes.

"Oh, not you too, come on." Mikado gave a loud sigh, Anri's laugh overlapping with the sound of the train passing through the multiple fields and forests.

"No, Sensei just wanted to tell you that you and Masaomi are in the same room, number 14. But I guess that's nothing new." She gave a small smile, giving a long questioning glance at Masaomi before taking her leave.

"What was that?" Mikado glanced over at his best friend who was also still staring in the direction that Anri had left in.

"What was what?"

"You know, that."

"You mean the kiss? My affection for you that will surpass all time and will never go down with-"

"No, you fucking moron, the long eye contact between you two." Mikado rolled his eyes, questioning why on earth he even bothers in the first place.

"Oh…Hmm, well who knows?" Masaomi's eyes fell to the ground before shrugging it off.

_Those eyes… He barely ever shows that look. An emotion so complex that even I can't figure it out._

"Mikado."

The said boy awoke from his thoughts and looked his best friend in the eye, almost choking on the suddenly tense atmosphere. The blonde's light brown eyes melting into Mikado's.

Again. Another unknown emotion.

"Y-yeah?" _Fuck stuttering._

Masaomi opened his mouth as though to say something, but closed it soon after. As if he'd decided that sharing what was going to be said was suddenly not needed. Or perhaps even unachievable. Like a small light flickering until it burned out, only leaving traces of smoke to reach the air.

"…It's marked." Within seconds, Masaomi's face changed into a somewhat smug look as he pointed his long finger at Mikado's neck.

It took Mikado a while to figure out what the hell his best friend was on about, especially seems it is physically impossible to look at your own neck.

Mikado turned to his right, facing the window that portrayed all of the countryside scenery passing by within seconds. With his limited view, he looked at the faded reflection of himself in the window and noticed the red mark on the left side of his lower neck.

"KIDA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mikado's hand raced to cover up the mark, blushing furiously at the marking engraved on him.

The reason for Shizuo going back home was to relax himself and regain his sense of control, which also meant seeing his parents after what seemed like a long time. But most definitely not did he expect to have to work with his parents, cleaning and helping out in the kitchen.

The bartender was sure he had left behind the terrible experiences of cleaning with a wet cloth on all fours, making the wooden floors as glossy as they could possibly be. His mother's lectures were the worst.

_Shit, this sucks._

Just as he questioning how, why and what he was doing cleaning the hallway floors, the male heard noise approaching. Many voices, both female and male, deep and high belonging to a big group of people at the end of the hallway, towards the entrance.

As if his feet had a mind of their own, Shizuo was walking down the hallway towards the commotion that caught his interest. Or perhaps his feet's interest.

A damp white towel in one hand, and his shades in the other, he walked down the hallway, entering a bigger room that now felt small with all people gathered with their backpacks and suitcases, wide grins on their excited features.

Although there were so many people, both female and male, tall and short, there was one voice in particular that caught him off guard completely. A male voice that sounded ever so familiar and velvet-like.

He glanced around and almost spotted the boy immediately.

One glance and his assumption automatically became a fact.

It took all his might to keep himself from smiling.

"…Mikado?"


	17. Natural enemies

_Are you guys enjoying the story so far? I would like to know if there is anything I can touch up on or change for the sake of your opinion. Please don't hesitate to comment of PM me about anything and everything! And thank you so much for reading, following, favoring and reviewing 'A game of tease', it really inspires me! (And holy crap I have over 14,000 views icannoteven o_o)_

If it was possible for someone's eyes to literally pop out of their own sockets, then that would be what Mikado's orbs would be doing by now. The short-haired boy stood next to his best friend Kida amongst a crowd of other classmates that had come along, staring at the last person he'd expect to see.

He almost had to hit his chest in order to produce words that failed to obstruct his curiousness and shock.

"S-Shizuo?"

There, in the traditional Japanese doorway, stood the tall blonde man wearing something other than his bartender suit for once. A large grin spread across Shizuo's face upon seeing the boy who still failed to process why on earth Shizuo was there.

"Mika-chan, what a surprise!" The blonde took large strides through the crowd and brought the smaller boy into a tight hug, Mikado's face blushing deep red in the process.

"H-huh?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Get your hands off him, Shizuo," Kida clicked his tongue in annoyance as he slapped Shizuo's larger tanned hands away from his completely bewildered best friend. "Since when were you two close?"

Upon hearing that question, Shizuo seemed to go quiet and Mikado's eyes looked like they were falling out, his ears steaming red.

Masaomi didn't like it.

But he let it go anyway, in the hopes of maintaining a pressure-free conversation.

"So, Shizuo, why are you here?" There was a tinge of rudeness in the blonde's tone, but the man in question seemed to be unfazed by such things.

"Uhm, actually, well…"

Shizuo face started to flip in nervousness. His deep brown eyes never leaving eye contact with his hands that hovered gently over his legs.

"Come on, out with it." Masaomi's eyes sharpened, his gaze becoming even more intimidating, having completely forgotten about a pressure-free conversation.

The taller began to raise his head, his eyes finally flickering back up to Masaomi, before immediately setting themselves on Mikado who jumped a little at the intensity of his stare.

"Tch, if you came here to stalk us then-"

"This is my family's Onsen." Shizuo's deep voice echoed through the mostly unoccupied room, the tone bouncing off of the glass windows and white tiles.

"What?!" Mikado and Masaomi shouted out in unison.

Izaya jumped slightly upon hearing his favorite student and his best friend shouting from behind him. His ears already perking up in interest, the raven-haired male took his eyes off of the two female staff that were attempting to seduce him and looked back.

His eyes wandered for a second trying to find the short boy within the crowd of high-schoolers. Finally landing his sight on Mikado after hearing his cute stuttering followed by awkward laughter, he opened his mouth to call the boy over when he heard a deep voice that differentiated itself from everyone.

Izaya's eyes darkened and his lips forming a deep frown as he watched the familiar tall blonde male tower over the smaller boy that had an obvious red flush across his squishable cheeks.

Even without the man wearing his signature clothing and his fluffy blonde hair falling over his sun kissed skin, Izaya could tell it was Shizuo.

Enemies, in Izaya's opinion, are meant to be people you can write never ending pages about, a person that could be spotted immediately amongst a crowd of people and can be manipulated by simply having them dance in the palm of your hand.

Izaya doesn't completely disagree with the bible's statement 'Love your enemies'. In fact, he thought that it went hand in hand with the twisted emotion that humans named 'love'. It was a form of affection that could be shown in any way possible, whether the person sees, understands and accepts or not.

But in the end, Izaya believed the bible was a pointless book filled with mere assumptions of earth's happenings. It held neither facts nor logical credit. Perhaps it was in his nature to despise it as an information broker.

"This is your parent's place?!" Izaya's ears perked up at the new information that Masaomi had almost shouted through the entrance, earning confused and startled looks from the pupils around the tall blonde man.

Shizuo gave a light chuckle and a ruffle of the hair as he smiled down at the two amazed boys who felt like they were seeing a whole new Shizuo before their eyes.

Izaya decided it was time to sneak a little closer to the scene.

The raven-haired male slipped passed small parties of students and took refuge near a couple of taller students, listening in carefully.

"…But this is your parent's place?" Mikado repeated in a questioning tone, this time looking up at the man in worry, Masaomi already lost and currently trying to figure out what his best friend meant by that.

Shizuo's smile faltered slightly, his eyes turning slightly warmer, ringed honesty.

"Uhm, yeah. I was kinda told to go on vacation to cool my head." A sheepish grin hung on the corners of the taller's lips, his ears rosy with embarrassment.

"Ahh, now I get what you're talking about." Masaomi finally caught on, hitting his fist into his palm in understanding.

Mikado lightly shoved Kida out of the picture, annoyed by his slow mind. "Is everything okay though?" Shizuo could feel his heart warming up by the second, just hearing Mikado's velvety voice filled with concern for him was enough to melt away any worried that were on his chest.

The blonde gave a reassuring smile as he patted the latter on the shoulder, "Everything couldn't be better."

**Snap**

_Shit-_

"Did you hear something just now?" Masaomi came back with another dumb question that both knew the answer to, because all three of them were looking over at a group of tall males and somebody else who stood out like a sore thumb.

…

Izaya was currently holding a pencil that used to be in one piece until Shizuo and Mikado started obviously flirting looking at each other with heart shaped eyes.

Basically, Izaya had unknowingly lost his shit.

_Shit, they're totally looking over here…_

To say that the man stood out like a sore thumb was more than an understatement.

Despite being on a trip where casual clothing is acceptable, Izaya wasn't having any of it. He was, what he liked to call, 'mildly dressed up'.

His long legs were covered by black skinny jeans that rode low around his narrow hips and ended around his ankles. His torso was dressed in a white dress shirt that cut slightly above his hips, his sleeves pulled up to the elbow. And of course, overtop of that he had his signature black fluffy coat on.

He insisted that he didn't get warm in the summer's heat and required extra layers.

Mikado immediately recognized his teacher's spiky black hair and swallowed down a lump that began to form in his throat at the thought of the two males meeting.

Shizuo had been purposely sent away to cool down and replenish his energy from work and Izaya. Yet, that wasn't entirely going to work with the person in question staying in the same house, his family's house.

Mikado didn't have clue what to do. Instead he just turned to his best friend who had the exact same scared expression on his face that meant Masaomi was once again useless for an escape planner.

The male made sure to give a hard glare to Kida who looked confused and scared at the same time and Mikado had to bite back a laugh that formed because the expressions his best friend could make were absolutely hilarious.

The beginning of war was first signaled when the deep growling sound that vibrated through Shizuo's throat echoed through the entrance, attracting the hesitant glances in the beyond pissed male's direction.

"IIIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA…"

The two high schoolers swore they heard a whimper come from Izaya's direction as the man jumped back into full view looking at Shizuo with a wide smirk.

Mikado was wrong, after all.

It wasn't a whimper, but a sound of laughter as it was apparent when the male giggled lowly under his breath, his smile reaching up to his ears.

_Challenge gladly accepted._


	18. Wolf in sheeps clothing

Silence fell upon all four males that were currently seated in seiza position in the owner's room.

No one dare speak.

The interior of the room was a light shade of green with welcoming soft tatami floorboards beneath them. A small brown polished wooden table stood just in front of their knees, dividing the space between them and the owner.

The scorching hot sun peaked through the open gap of the shoji, letting a small breeze flutter every so often that cooled their bodies.

After a long silence, the old man finally let out a deep tired sigh.

Izaya and Masaomi bravely looked up with determination.

Mikado and Shizuo didn't dare move.

"Well, are you going to explain or do I have to make you explain?" The old man's lips pursed into a playful smile that chilled everyone in the room to the bone.

Mikado could feel the particular stare linger mostly on Shizuo and Izaya who were sitting next to each other, wanting answers from the two that started the uproar in the first place, perhaps even because they looked older.

Shizuo clicked his tongue in annoyance, rolling his eyes at the raven-haired male. "Dad, this guy just appeared out of nowhere and he's always pissing me off because he's-"

"We're best friends. Because we're best friends." Izaya elbowed Shizuo in the ribs; his famous business smile tugging his lips upwards as he ignored the latter's coughs of pain.

Mikado's face folded in disbelief as he twisted his neck around to see Izaya up to no good again and Shizuo still coughing in pain, if he listened closely, he could also hear the almost inaudible sounds of Masaomi gagging in the background.

_He's totally not going to buy it-_

Mikado swung his head back around to look at the old man whose smile hadn't faltered and for some very scary reason, reminded him of Izaya's smile.

He shivered at the thought.

Finally having recovered, Shizuo glared into Izaya's eyes, "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing-"

"Now, now, Shizu-chan. We wouldn't want to cause a bother, would we now? Especially not in front of your father~" The smaller's arm slid it's way around the blonde's neck, bringing him close enough that his breath fanned over Shizuo's ears, whispering in a deep hushed voice.

Shizuo's gritted teeth eventually twitched up into a forced smile that looked so fake that, _He's never gonna buy it oh my god-_

All was silent for a few seconds until the old man's smile spread even further across his cheeks, a small chuckle easing the intense atmosphere.

"So you're the best friend! I see, well, it all makes sense now!"

Mikado's jaw dropped open, almost hitting the floor because, _holy shit, he actually bought it._

Izaya held his mischievous smile confidently, whilst Shizuo tried to keep it plastered to his face as naturally as possible. Masaomi was nervously laughing along with the old man, clapping his hands in odd manner while trying to convince himself.

Mikado, on the other hand, was still completely petrified and couldn't seem to bring his jaw back up from the floor as he continued to stare in disbelief, earning a light nudge from Masaomi to "Play along, you dumbass."

The laughter soon faded out, but the comfortable, relaxed atmosphere remained, a soft smile left on Shizuo's father's features.

Unlike what Mikado had thought, this 'old man' wasn't or didn't appear old at all.

The man was about the same height as Izaya, his hair still a youthful golden honey color and his entire being; including his face looked overall, very healthy.

What amazed the boy was that, despite looking no older than his early thirties, the male seemed to give off an experienced and wise aura. He had soft features and deep brown eyes, just like his son.

Mikado had long drifted off into a daze, comparing and finding the similarities between the two males.

His eyes traced over Shizuo's features, admiring how each and every one seemed to be perfectly defined.

_His beautiful bronze sun-kissed skin, perfectly shaped eyebrows that always seemed to be slightly furrowed… his plump red lips that curved upwards at the corners and when he smiles-_

Mikado let out a tiny gasp and flinched as his eyes came into contact with Shizuo's curious ones.

His face began to blossom into a light pink flush, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

The deer had been caught in the headlights.

The boy quickly turned his head away, completely failing trying to pretend he wasn't staring for…

_How long was I even doing that for, oh my god!? So embarrassing…_

Mikado was too busy drowning in his tears and face-palming himself to notice Shizuo's change of expression.

Smirk.

_Fucking jerk face. Best friend, my ass._

Izaya was currently situated at a table in the cafeteria area, where all the teachers were gathered and ate their meals happily, chatting and laughing together like good friends do.

Izaya, however, wasn't.

The male had his back turned to the table and his fellow seniors, his food long forgotten, his appetite anything but gone.

He was pissed. He was annoyed. He was irritated.

And it was all because of the scene that was playing right before his eyes.

Amongst the several 4-seater individual tables, there were students gathered, eating, talking and messing around like teenagers do.

But the boy was nowhere to be found.

His eyes flickered from each student to check if he could see the boy, but whether it be by the tables, a group of friends, the corner of anti-socials or the doorways, his prey was nowhere to be seen.

He was gradually becoming inpatient because not only Mikado was missing, but also that damn giant, Shizuo.

_He should just get the point and back off already. But then again, he was never an easy one to manipulate._

Izaya refocused his eyes and looked closer into the room, analyzing everything and anything within the large room that contained way too many people.

He closed his eyes almost on instinct, his ears perking up at the sound of a particular boy's voice that sounded through his ears, blocking out any other noise that didn't relate to him.

It was like heaven to his ears.

His lids slid open, his sharp gaze searching the crowd once again, Mikado's velvety voice the only thing playing on rewind in his head.

Another adorable giggle and Izaya had found the boy.

Mikado was next to his best friend, Masaomi, at the front of the line to get food, he presumed. Masaomi was messing around with a spoon in his right hand, waving it around in front of the smaller boy's face, who tried to dodge it by all mean, but failed anyway as it came clashing into his forehead twice.

Izaya quietly chuckled at the sight of his little lamb having fun and being terribly awkward and squishy.

It was hard, even for Izaya, to not go over there and just squeeze the hell out of the penguin like creature that seemed oh so beautiful and attractive in Izaya's eyes.

He hadn't noticed the smile that had spread across his thin lips until it formed a deep frown upon seeing someone he didn't want to see.

His warm gaze formed an icy cold one that pierced through the air, his mood flipped once again.

Mikado had reached the cashier and was order his food with the blonde male, but the tall man that stood behind the cashier was no one, but Shizuo.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and considered just stomping out there, grabbing **his **prey by the arm and pinning the boy against the wall to ravish him from everything he had.

Izaya wished to give him more, after all.

Both his prey and that tall-ass mother fucker had giant grins plastered to their faces, the happy aura around them enough to make him want to puke from all the cheese. Totally not because he's jealous.

After the talk with the onsen owner, Shizuo had run off after the younger boy and followed him like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Izaya believed that what Shizuo shows is not even half of what he thinks on the inside. He is indeed, mysterious and incredibly strong, but his romantic side might not be as romantic as one might think.

A wolf in sheep's clothing was Izaya's way of describing a person, such as Shizuo.

No, a _beast _like Shizuo.

The tall blonde male was laughing along with the smaller, an obvious satisfied grin on his face because, hell, who could resist Mikado?

Izaya stared onwards, glaring at Shizuo as his eyes flickered back and forth between the two, observing each and every action.

Mikado had his hand in his jeans pocket, most likely looking for money to pay for his meal. Even doing this, the boy looked adorable as he clumsily searched for his money, obviously flustered because even from the other side of the room, Izaya could see how his peach cheeks flushed a rose pink color.

Mikado was making a sexily, innocent expression that only he could pull off. It was beyond arousing and almost teasing. But, Izaya wasn't the cause of his flustered expression.

The wolf was the cause.

The boy finally managed to pull out a 5,500 yen note and held out his hand to give it to the older, who gladly met him half way.

Although, instead of taking the notes, Shizuo grabbed Mikado's hand and squeezed it softly, yet tight enough so that he wouldn't be able to pull away.

Mikado flushed an even deeper red and averted his eyes away from Shizuo's.

Shizuo smirked even wider than before.

Izaya, on the other hand, had nearly flipped the table over and was currently crushing the beer can in his hand with too much strength.

Then Masaomi came in.

"Yo, Mikado, what did you get to eat? I was gonna get the noodles, but then I saw the tonketsu and rice and I just-"

Masaomi froze, both figuratively and physically, whatever he was saying fading from his mouth into a small mumble of "What the actual fuck is going on here."

Shizuo glanced over in the blonde's direction, giving him a friendly smile that probably wasn't all that friendly at all in Izaya's opinion.

It most likely meant, 'way to fucking ruin the moment, go get urself some fucking noodles'.

But who was Izaya to judge. He also got the tonketsu and rice.

Mikado's gaze, however, didn't move away from the white surface of the counter, just below Shizuo's and his connected hands.

Masaomi was terribly awkward and just kind of shifted from side to side, waiting for Mikado to resurface from his trance.

Shizuo gladly held on for longer and used the time to rake his eyes over the poor soul's body.

**Crush **sound of Izaya's patience breaking along with the empty can of beer.

"-kado…Mika-..MIKADO!" Masaomi had also lost patience and attempted to whisper-scream at the still spaced out male until he looked up at his best friend, dumbfounded.

"Oh, Masaomi. When did you get here-"

"I've been here for at least 10 minutes, but I was having trouble deciding whether to get noodles or tonketsu and rice because like, did you see the way those egg rolls majestically shined and their steaming beauty that just- No, that's not what I mean, damn it."

Whenever Masaomi talks about food, his eyes seem to shape shift into hearts and nothing can stop him from ranting on about it.

Mikado simply blinked at him in confusion and then suddenly his hand wasn't numb anymore, and he could feel something warm clenching around his small pale hand.

Only then did he remember how on earth he got in this situation in the first place and he quickly retreated his hand, leaving the money in Shizuo's now lonely hand.

He missed the disappointed look in Shizuo's eyes.

Two others caught it though.

He shifted his gaze over to where Masaomi was standing and tried to refocus his attention and think of a topic to make the situation any less awkward than it already was.

"Uhm, I got the chicken udon." The very first thing came to mind was this and boy did Mikado feel like an idiot.

"…Oh, yeah." Masaomi hesitated for a bit and then broke off eye contact, looking down at both of their trays that held their plates and cutlery.

"Mikado." Shizuo's deep voice entered his ears once again, and he immediately turned around to face him and almost got a heart attack when he looked into the older's brown orbs.

"W-wh- I mean, y-yeah?" **Slap ***Mentally slapping himself*

Shizuo held out his hand again and for a minute, Mikado thought that he was going to reach out for his own, but he looked down to be met by a couple of notes.

_Oh. Return change, duh. _

Mikado felt humiliated for even thinking of such a thing. His cheeks were on fire, his round eyes glazing over as he nearly cringed at his own misunderstanding.

He was becoming weird.

He boldly reached for the notes and took them in his small palms easily, the cold coins pressed against the sweaty surface.

Their hands barely touched, the heat barely reaching each other, despite the steamy situation.

Mikado rushed to put the change on his tray and run away as fast as possible until he heard a request that shocked him to the very bone and made cold sweat gather at the nape of his neck.

"My dad wants us to meet him in the baths after this. You'll come, right?"


	19. Pondering (That was such a bad pun )

"You'll come right?"

Mikado didn't answer. He couldn't seem to comprehend what was coming out of Shizuo's mouth, his brain still trying to process his persisting question.

He could feel his face burning, skin crawling.

His eyes flickered back and forth between objects, as if trying to find an answer by looking at them.

"Mikado?"

He blinked back into reality again as Shizuo's hand waved in front of his face to wake him from his trance.

"So? You have time later, right?" Shizuo wasn't usually very persistent about obtaining anything, but he seemed to want things to go his way today.

Mikado was being pushed out into the spot, the light shining so bright that he wasn't able to see anything, making something like escaping reality, a no-no.

"U-uh… Well, I g-guess I do.. I-I mean…" Mikado brought his head lower, cursing himself for becoming the stereotypical Japanese person that can't say no to anything and just stays quiet.

Shizuo's serious and slightly intimidating expression quickly faded into one of pure joy, a handsome smile plastered to his face, his eyes filled with moist warmth like nature.

"Then," Mikado had already picked up his tray and was about to leave as Shizuo clicked the cashier draw closed, "I'll see you soon."

"WE'LL see you soon." A deep hoarse voice with an extremely agitated tone to it sounded from behind the smaller male causing him to nearly drop his tray in fright.

Shizuo had already identified whose voice it was without taking his eyes off of Mikado. His smile had long been wiped off his face, all sense of emotion clearly non-existent, a cold tone within his deep brown orbs.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Izaya-sensei~" A forced and fake kindness had forced its way into Shizuo's tone, his pitch heightening towards the end, cocking his head to the side to look at the raven-haired male.

"It's not appreciated to exclude people, my best friend, Shizuo~" Izaya, too, dipped his head to the side, catching the blonde's deadly glare, only to be reply with one of his own.

Mikado could literally hear them growling. 20% of the reason being Masaomi standing next to him with the dying will to eat, whilst his stomach begged for food that was just waiting to be eaten.

_Best friend, my ass._

"Well, Best friend, I didn't invite you on purpose." Shizuo gritted his teeth. Izaya really knew which buttons to press.

The raven-haired male was leading this battle because he knew that no matter how pissed Shizuo became, he couldn't lash out. If he did, it'd mean scaring the students away, his parents finding out that they were in fact not best friends, and on top of that, he'd lose customers as well.

Izaya gave a playful smirk as he came up behind Mikado and placed two hands on the latter's shoulders, the smaller freezing on the spot.

"And why is that, Shizu-chan?"

"Because your smug ass face isn't invited, you dickhead." Shizuo finally blew his whistle, glaring daggers into Izaya's hands that were touching the poor defenseless boy ft. Masaomi observing with a hungry stomach.

Izaya let out a cheerful laugh that seemed to mock the taller's being entirely, despite having just dissed Izaya.

"The last time I checked," Izaya's laugh soon faded out and his lips settled for a straight line. "The owner of that smug ass face is I, Mikado's homeroom teacher, and you…"

Shizuo was taken back slightly, running out of things to say back, hoping that Izaya would somehow mess up and lose his chance to take his little squishy away.

"Also, on the side note, my head and dick are also two separate things, unlike yours." Izaya continued to drop bombs on Shizuo, amusement clearly on his face as Shizuo's color raged.

"AOOO SHIIITTT" Masaomi on the sidelines watching as if it were a rap battle on TV.

"H-hey, Izaya, stop intimidating him." Mikado attempted to shove the raven-haired male away, but failed miserably as the taller's grip only tightened more, giving a simple "How about no." with a sweet smile on his face.

"Izaya, why don't you just go drink with your colleagues and leave me and my **co-worker **alone, huh?" Shizuo's anger suddenly extinguished itself, as if a new confidence overcame him as he stole a glance at Mikado who couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

_Tch. _

Izaya was slowly starting to become irritated himself; his enemy wasn't showing any signs of backing off or removing himself from Mikado's life. Izaya was also in quite the pickle himself.

Though, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon either.

Mikado looked on edge, not knowing what to do whilst stuck between two fine young men that could easily break the latter in half if they wanted (not like they were going to).

Taking sides wasn't something that should be easily considered. He didn't like the task at all and most of the time chose not to pick any.

Today, however, things weren't going to be easy for the boy.

Mikado looked up at Shizuo's calm stance from across the cashier counter before glancing up at what he could see of Izaya, his sharp jawline and cold pale tone that spread across his neck.

_When can I eat…_

Just as Mikado was about to complain about not being able to eat his food, a hand grasped the male's wrist, pulling him out of Izaya's embrace while he was off-guard.

Mikado stumbled over his feet, nearly dropping his tray in the process as he regained his balance, looking up at the person who had just saved his and barely his foods life.

"Ah." Mikado looked up to find the familiar face of his best friend peering down at him, his grip still tight around the boy's wrist. "Masa-"

Mikado's voice didn't make it through the last couple of letters. The strange sight of his best friend seemed to silence his throat and halt his movements as he observed the blonde male in front of him.

Masaomi's eyes were a natural light brown, a warmth to them that Mikado could never describe, but it did him wonders.

But these weren't the warm orbs that looked at Mikado with kindness, instead, they were ice cold, piercing through his skin, stirring his internal organs uncomfortably. His expression didn't hold much other than a small frown present on his thin red lips.

"M-masaomi?" Mikado finally choked out.

Kida didn't answer back, but merely stared right back into the smaller's orbs, as if he was doing all the talking through his eye contact, yet Mikado couldn't understand what it all meant.

The taller male removed his gaze from Mikado and spared a glance at Shizuo and Izaya who were also staring at both him and Mikado in confusion with somewhat of a startled expression on their faces.

Masaomi gave a glare to both of the males that if it didn't make you want to move countries like a normal person, it'd at least send a couple of shivers down your spine.

Which it did. For Shizuo, anyway.

Izaya seemed to just be amused by a change in character. Who wouldn't be interested in a personality and emotion update? He was an experienced player, after all.

"Mikado." The male's tone was serious; Masaomi's piercing eyes never wavering from the latter's larger ones. Time seemed to freeze, caught up in the intenseness of the scene as the focus lay purely on the two high school students.

"Let's go eat. The food is getting cold." Just as quick as it came, the blonde's piercing cold stare had softened into a melting brown, his tone calm and quiet.

Mikado was confused. He was scared.

He'd seen something that he hadn't encountered before. Despite knowing the male since middle school, he'd never seen his personality twist and actions change so drastically.

It was like Masaomi had become a different person all together. Someone Mikado couldn't recognize. Someone so close, yet so far away. The feeling that he might slip away…

It scared him to very bone.

Mikado's voice wasn't cooperating with him, giving a small nod in reply instead.

Without another glance in the direction of the two that had started the commotion in the first place, Mikado followed Masaomi's quick strides to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria.

From that moment on and throughout their entire meal, Masaomi didn't spare the male a glance. Their food was eaten in a silence that suffocated Mikado to the point that he'd rather run away.

Despite eating a whole bowl, Mikado felt like he hadn't eaten anything but rather had been stuffed with anxiousness and worry.

Full, yet so empty.

The sun had long set, the only source of light reflecting against the smooth and slick wooden boarding was the moonlight that silently shun above, surrounded by a never ending pitch black and tiny stars that twinkled quietly in the cool breeze.

Mikado preferred the night than day.

Although you couldn't go out and enjoy the daylight by shopping, eating or playing around, the night provided a calming atmosphere that engulfed Mikado, his mind blank and his body free of stress.

It was peaceful both literally and metaphorically.

Mikado had sat on the wooden flooring just outside of his room, caught up in the moment of feeling the night fall upon the anticipating world.

His legs hung gently over the edge, his feet dipping into the clear water of the small pond just below, cooling his heated skin.

Another relaxing feeling that made him sigh in defeat.

_Nature really is good at bringing up someone's mood. But now it just looks like I'm running away…_

Another deep exaggerated sigh escaped his lips.

_This freaking sucks._

Mikado might have meant the emotions he was feeling or that he had to attend a drinking ceremony with Shizuo and his father, or that Izaya most likely might casually gay crash it. Or perhaps it was the sudden change in Masaomi.

Maybe it was him, himself. He didn't know.

But he could easily say that it all sucked.

Mikado swung his legs in a steady motion while the cool water ripples twirled and danced beneath his small pale feet that reflected in the moon's light.

The dark-haired male's gaze left the sky above him and glanced at the small pond that his feet were dipped in.

The pond's water was quite clear, excluding the seaweed and greenery that grew on the surfaces of the rocks that formed the pond. On the other end of the pond, there were tall green stalks that emerged into cattails surrounded by other small plants and the occasional lotus flower.

It was a very cute pond.

_Why the fuck do we even call ponds cute they're not even-_

He swirled the tips of his toes in circular formations, gliding ever so slightly together and deeper into the depths of the water.

Mikado gave out a tired sigh and placed his hands behind to support his weight whilst he gazed up at the stars, once again.

_Heh_.

An unsettling thought ran through his mind and got a glimpse at what it might have been like, causing him to let out a string of uneasy forced laughs.

_Wouldn't it just be hilarious if-_

As if on cue, Mikado felt something large and slimy brush against his foot, causing him to jump about ten meters away from the pond at the speed of light with the most high-pitched scream his masculinity could handle.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Mikado could have been easily mistaken as a ninja as he constantly did forward and sideways rolls across the wooden floorboard.

He came to a sudden stop when his body refused to move anymore, which was unfortunately when he was still in mid-air, causing him to fall face first into the floor with a loud thump and string of curses and grunts of pain.

_Fuck me. Jesus Christ, that hurt._

The male sat up again in his dark blue Yukata and focused his stare on the pond.

_What on earth was that?_

With caution, Mikado rose to his feet again and walked back over to where the pond was situated and knelt down to peer inside the water that appeared black.

…_I can't see shit._

Mikado's eyebrow twitched in discomfort and shuffled closer in curiosity.

No matter how long he'd stare at the pond, nothing would happen.

Another sigh of defeat escaped his throat as he carefully dipped his hand into the water up to his elbow, lifting his sleeve with his left hand.

He was also probably making the most ugly face as he scrunched up his nose, chewed his bottom lips and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as possible.

_It's cold. Why is nothing there?!_

Mikado reached in even deeper this time and carelessly waved and splashed his hand around, disturbing the once peaceful water.

Finally, his hand brushed against something slimy and big and it had whiskers and _holy shit what the fuck is that?!_

Scared out of his guts, his feet moved quicker than his hands, jumping backwards without his upper body, causing Mikado to lose his balance and fall forwards with a loud yelp.

Mikado's eyes widened and then scrunched closed, bracing himself for impact.

He waited.

And waited.

…And waited.

_It doesn't take 10 seconds to fall, what is this sorcery-_

Mikado peeled his eyes open to find himself still dangerously close to pond, but… hovering over it.

He could feel an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards, away from the water.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" A deep familiar voice asked in a rushed, irked tone.

_Oh?_

The male pulled Mikado back safely onto the ground and didn't hesitate in twisting the boy around so that they were face to face.

"If you're gonna swim or kill yourself, at least do it in the onsen! That's what we're here for anyway." Mikado surprised himself as he came face to face with his best friend, whose hands were still placed firmly on his waist.

…_But what a dick. Could he be anymore casual about suicide? And I wasn't even trying to- it's cause of a damn fish!_

"M-M-Masaomi?" Mikado's voice came out in a strange pitch.

*Mentally slaps self*

Despite the male's tone, Masaomi's eyes were a chocolaty warm brown, filled with worry, staring right into the latter's eyes.

Mikado felt stupid. Of course it was Masaomi.

"A-aha, thank you for saving me." Mikado's grin stretched all the up to his ears, crescents forming in the dips and wrinkles of the skin around his eyes.

"T-t-that's fine. What were you even doing anyway?" A rosy pink flushed across the taller's face, going unnoticed by the oblivious Mikado.

"Uhm. Yeah. I was looking in the pond. And there was a fish. It startled me so I kinda lost balance." Mikado's cut off their eye contact and nervously glanced around at everything other than Masaomi.

"Pft, hahaha!" The blonde immediately broke out in laughter, his radiating smile making Mikado's heart churn as he gazed up at his best friend.

"What's with that?! You're so dumb sometimes, it makes me want to cry!" Masaomi calmed his laughing and caught Mikado's intense stare and stared back in amusement.

_Ah. Shit. I'm staring._

Mikado lips tightened and a small deep blush spread across his cheeks, catching Masaomi's attention and interest.

"Masaomi… Your hands. You can let go now." Mikado indicated to the hands that were still gripping the latter's sides, but Masaomi only smiled and gripped tighter, extracting a startled yelp from the boy.

"Nope. It's nice. In fact," A devilish smirk formed on Masaomi's lips as he leaned into Mikado's body, wrapping his arms around the smaller's body into a warm embrace. "This is even nicer."

Mikado's expressions had always amused Masaomi.

_A little teasing won't hurt._

"M-M-M-Masaomi?!" Mikado froze in the arms of the blonde and inhaled Masaomi's cologne, taking in the male's scent and sharing his warmth entirely.

_Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Jesus Christ. Lord-_

It only took Mikado a second to shut up and stop squirming when Masaomi closed in and spoke in deeper and somewhat… seductive tone, his hot breath fanning against Mikado's innocent ears.

"Stay still, or I'll do more."

Mikado could feel his face blushing a deep red, the skin where their bodies touched burning in anticipation.

This wasn't Masaomi.

He didn't know this kind of aggression and possessiveness.

Mikado could feel himself slipping away.

…His best friend wasn't supposed to make his heart beat rapidly like that.


End file.
